


Mellifluous Chansonnette

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bilateral Relationship, F/M, Political Issue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasca perang dingin, Alfred menambah aliansi. Mengetuk rumah kecil berteras penuh salju untuk memberikan sebuket bunga matahari, "Selamat datang di dunia internasional, Belarus—Natalya.".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus, slight!Canada/Ukraine.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance,  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : historical references, political stuffs, post-cold war era.

_(Pasca perang dingin, Alfred menambah aliansi. Mengetuk rumah kecil berteras penuh salju untuk memberikan sebuket bunga matahari, "Selamat datang di dunia internasional, Belarus—Natalya.".)_

* * *

Matthew tahu banyak tentang Alfred. Tentang kehidupannya, caranya bersikap, bahkan cara berjalan. Matthew juga tahu soal tertawanya Alfred. Senyumnya, terlebih.

Dan ketika mereka sedang bersama-sama menikmati panekuk bersaus maple—dan saus cokelat untuk Alfred—di salah satu rumah milik Alfred di Iowa, Matthew tahu, senyuman Alfred ketika menonton televisi memiliki banyak maksud.

Tentu saja.

Itu berita tentang penandatangan naskah sah bubarnya Soviet, omong-omong.

* * *

Matthew tidak mengerti apa yang Alfred cari dari dirinya— _walau, yah, dia bersyukur akan itu_ —bukan Washington,Texas, atau negara bagian lainnya. karena Alfred yang tidak pernah betah sendiri itu paling sering mengajaknya bertemu. Mungkin ikatan saudara lebih berharga bagi Alfred daripada ikatan dengan para negara bagian. Padahal, Matthew pendiam dan dirinya tahu itu. Bisa jadi Alfred memang hanya butuh telinga dan bukan para negara bagiannya yang juga sama-sama ribut.

Seperti saat ini. Di rumah milik mereka bersama tak jauh dari Niagara, perbatasan antara Kanada dan Amerika Serikat, Alfred mengajak Matthew menginap.

( _Heyyy, Matt, rumah yang itu lama tidak ditinggali! Ayo adakan pesta menginap di sana!_ )

Dan Matthew hanya mengiyakan. Tidak ada hal yang buruk tentang itu. Alfred datang terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyambut Matthew dengan begitu agresif dan lincah, seakan mereka tak pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun.

Lalu, mulailah Matthew curiga ada sesuatu. Entahlah, cuma perasaan saja, mungkin.

 _Atau naluri antarsaudara_.

Walau, Matthew tidak bisa membuktikan itu pada awalnya.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka memanggang daging dan membuat cokelat panas setelahnya. Tak lupa panekuk. Persetan dengan diet, kata Alfred, karena liburan bersama saudara tanpa pekerjaan-pekerjaan administrasi merepotkan itu begitu mubazir jika dihabiskan tanpa makan-makan.

"Ini cokelatmu, Matt," Alfred menyerahkan satu mug pada Matthew yang duduk kekenyangan di sofa.

Alfred masih berdiri sambil menyeruput minumannya. Matthew memindah-mindah kanal televisi. Alfred langsung berhenti menenggak dan refleks berucap, setengah berteriak, "Stop, stop! Yang tadi, yang tadi!"

"Yang mana ...?"

"Berita, berita!"

Matthew paham, dan segera kembali ke kanal yang dimaksud. Tetapi sayangnya, cuplikan berita internasional itu sudah sampai di akhir dan hanya menyisakan kata 'eks-Soviet', 'perdagangan', dan 'negara baru'—setidaknya hanya itulah yang berhasil ditangkap Alfred.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. Lalu duduk di sudut sofa yang berbeda dengan Matthew. Dia meminum cokelatnya lagi. " _Well_ , Matt, memang tidak ada kekuasaan yang abadi, ya?"

Matthew melirik.

"Ha ha ha, aku jadi ingat masa-masa awal Perang Dingin," Alfred tertawa puas, Matthew menemukan kilat yang aneh di dalam mata Alfred. "Percaya diri tinggi. Arogansi. Blok Timur. Ha. Kepentinganlah yang abadi, bukan persatuan."

Matthew memeluk beruangnya yang sedang tidur dengan lebih erat. Ada banyak hal yang ditakutkan, semuanya tiba-tiba merebak dan membuatnya ingin menjelma menjadi manusia biasa saja. Yang tak perlu bertahan berabad-abad hanya untuk menyaksikan kerusakan. Manusia suka hidup lama, dan menginginkannya, karena mereka ingin mengalami banyak hal—tapi Matthew rasa kehidupannya tak semudah _menonton_  belaka. Ada perang dan pertarungan serta pertukaran yang tak gampang untuk ditangani. Manusia bisa lari dari itu, tetapi mereka tidak. Dan perkataan Alfred menyadarkannya, bahwa perdamaian tak mungkin datang begitu saja dengan mudah di dekade terakhir abad kedua puluh ini. Pasti ada hal lain, lain, lain dan lainnya, meskipu era Perang Dingin telah selesai.

"Yah, Matt, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?"

"... Eh?"

"Ya. Setelah ini. Ada banyak negara merdeka setelah ini. Tidak berminat?"

"Um ... mungkin aku hanya akan mengikuti langkahmu. Kau?"

Alfred tertawa keras. Sedikit sinis. "Oh ayolah, seperti aku tidak tahu saja bahwa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu duluan terhadap Ukraine."

"E-eh, itu ..." Matthew tertunduk, wajahnya yang merah berusaha dia sembunyikan di balik kepala Kumajirou. "Ya ... aku sudah melakukannya, dan dia berjanji akan berkunjung ke sini akhir musim dingin nanti. Mengakui kedaulatan orang lain adalah hal yang baik, 'kan, Al?" dia menoleh sedikit, berbisik disertai dengan mata menatap kosong.

" _Well done,_ Kawan," Alfred menepuk-nepuk punggung Matthew keras. Kumajirou membuka matanya namun segera menutupnya kembali. "Dan aku akan segera mengambil tindakan juga. Sebelum si  _Commie_ sialan itu sempat menguasai lebih banyak hal setelah runtuhnya kejayaannya. Daerahnya potensial akan nuklir dan sumber daya, hm? " Alfred tersenyum bangga.

"Apa ... hanya itu motifmu?"

Alis Alfred terangkat, "Ha, memangnya kau tidak berpikir seperti itu pada Ukraine? Uh-oh, Matt, pilihanmu bagus sekali. Ehm— _komoditi pertaniannya_ —sangat potensial, kalau kau melihat negaranya. Dan aku belum berbicara soal  _ehm_ , tubuhnya."

Merah wajah Matthew makin parah dan dia sampai menekan separuh wajahnya di kepala si beruang putih, dan beruang itu pun akhirnya benar-benar bangun dan kelihatan linglung. "Aku ... cuma mengakui dia sebagai orang—eh, maksudku negara—yang bebas dan mandiri. Dan berhak mengatur hidupnya sendiri ... cuma itu ..."

"Aaha ha ha ha, seperti inilah yang diharapkan dari seorang saudara yang polos," Alfred menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar miring pada punggung sofa.

"Kau, Al?"

"Ya. Aku mengincar salah satu. Tapi bukan hanya untuk sumber dayanya semata, tenang saja."

"Lalu ...?"

"Ingin kubuktikan pada Ivan bahwa aku juga punya cukup banyak kekuatan untuk menjadi tempat bersandar para mantan bawahannya atau bahkan saudara-saudaranya. Ha. Ha."

Matthew menarik napas. Kadang-kadang, sisi  _kedua_  dari Alfred memang membuatnya sedikit takut. "Belarus, kah?"

Alfred mengangguk cepat. "Natalya Arlovskaya. Targetku berikutnya," Alfred membentuk jari-jarinya seperti sebuah pistol. Lalu dia menembakkannya, dan meniup ujung-ujung jarinya. "Mungkin agak sulit, karena dia yang paling obsesif dan posesif pada kakak laki-lakinya. Tetapi, tenang saja, keberhasilan ada karena kemauan."

Alfred menghabiskan cokelatnya, lalu pergi ke dapur. Melakukan sesuatu di pantri, tetapi Matthew tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Acara dokumentasi tentang seekor beruang Grizzly dan anak-anaknya sedang ditayangkan, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan hal-hal detil. Termasuk memikirkan kata-kata Alfred tadi. Dia punya negara sendiri untuk diurus, dan tentu saja, dia tak perlu repot-repot mengawal Alfred karena dia sendiri dan Ukraine pun punya banyak hal untuk dibereskan bersama secara diplomatik.

* * *

Malam itu, malam terakhir dari liburan mereka di dekat Niagara, Alfred pulang terlambat.

"Dari mana saja?" Matthew bertanya, dengan semangkuk salad di tangan. Masih ada banyak sisa, dan ia merasa harus kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan mangkuk terpisah untuk Alfred.

"Pennsylvania lama sekali. Tapi untunglah dia menepati janjinya, ho ho."

"Kau ke rumahnya ...? Kau meminta tolong soal sesuatu padanya?"

"Iya," Alfred melemparkan benda yang ia keluarkan dari saku bagian dalam mantel musim dinginnya ke atas meja dan benda itu hampir jadi berhamburan.

"Tiket dan paspor? Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Alfred menyeringai kecil. "Maaf, Natal kali ini akan kuhabiskan di luar Amerika Serikat. Aku ingin memberikan kado spesial untuk seseorang."

Matthew kelihatan terkejut.

"Matt, sesuatu yang baik harus diawali dari sesuatu yang baik juga, 'kan?"

* * *

Tak susah menemukan rumah tempat dia akan bertamu.

_(FBI, ingat? Negara dengan sistem pencari informasi tercanggih takkan sulit menggali data dari negara lain dengan cara yang rapi.)_

Alfred mengancingkan mantel terluarnya. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah mantel lapis kedua setelah di dalamnya dia memakai tiga kaos dengan ketebalan berbeda. Soal suhu, Eropa Timur ini memang tak pernah bisa diajaknya berdamai. Kanada mungkin memang kurang lebih sama, tapi berterimakasihlah pada saudaranya karena Matthew yang tahu dirinya tak terlalu suka dingin lebih sering mengajaknya ke Toronto saja, di mana semuanya terasa lebih hangat.

Dia membunyikan bel. Sambil memperhatikan rumah. Tidak ada dekorasi apa-apa. Oh, iya, dia ingat. Ortodoks. Belarus mungkin masih akan mengikuti tradisi kakaknya, memperingati Natal pada Januari bulan depan.

Pada bunyi ketiga, barulah pintu dibukakan.

"Hai."

Natalya tampak terkejut dan mundur serta menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya di balik pintu. Alfred terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau mengajakku masuk. Aku cuma," Alfred pun mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari pintu dibuka terus bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Terima ini, ya. Mari bersahabat mulai dari sekarang."

Sebuket bunga matahari akhirnya berhasil menarik Natalya keluar. Dia bergantian memandang mata Alfred dan buket bunga itu. Tangannya sempat bergerak, namun karena ragu dia menariknya kembali. Alfred tertawa kembali, lalu dia menarik tangan kanan Natalya, membuka jari-jarinya dan menaruh bunga itu di sana, lalu merapatkan jemari Natalya kembali di tangkai buket itu, dengan hati-hati dan lembut sekali.

"Selamat atas kemerdekaanmu, Рэспубліка Беларусь."

"Terima ... kasih," Natalya masih ragu, tapi dia mencoba untuk membalas tatapan Alfred.

Alfred memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel, dan mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kurasa aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Mulai dari sekarang, kau bisa meminta tolong padaku kapan saja kau mau. Tentang negaramu, tentang pribadimu, semua tentang masalahmu. Kita teman, 'kan? Dan kurasa teman dan teman tidak perlu sungkan satu sama lain."

Natalya cuma mengangguk. Sedikit. Sedikit lagi dia terlihat yakin. Andai saja dia berani lebih tegas lagi.

"Baik, Nat—eh, maksudku, Belarus ... sampai sini saja. Aku akan kembali— _ehm_ —" Alfred belum mau pergi, sebenarnya, tetapi ya sudahlah, dia tak akan memaksakan kehendaknya terlalu ngotot di permulaan yang seharusnya baik. "—ke hotelku."

Diinginkan namun tak diprediksi Alfred, Natalya melebarkan pintu. "Masuklah."

Alfred tersenyum cerah. Dengan tak sabar dia melepaskan sepatu dan melemparkannya begitu saja di dekat pintu tanpa mau repot-repot meletakkannya di dalam ruangan. Masa bodoh dengan hujan salju dadakan. Lalu dia masuk dan ternyata Natalya meninggalkannya ke dapur.

Ruangan itu seperti interior rumah biasa. Tak banyak perabot, tak banyak pajangan, dan tak juga ada hal mencolok yang bisa menarik perhatian Alfred. Semuanya biasa saja. Hanya ada satu foto di sana—Stanislav Shushkevich, dan piguranya pun amat sederhana. Mungkin Piagam Belavezha begitu berarti untuk Belarus sampai-sampai dia menyimpan wajah pemimpinnya yang menandatanganinya. Di tempat khusus yang tak biasanya dia jadikan area memajang.

Uh-oh, ada bendera merah-hijau kecil di samping foto. Dan Alfred tersenyum.  _Ah, wanita ini_  ...

Alfred telah menyaksikan banyak negara yang merdeka, dan kelihatan begitu mantap melangkah di depan dunia setelah perang terjadi. Indonesia, Malaysia, India, Filipina, negara-negara Afrika, mereka semua membuat Alfred, yang mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai simbol kebebasan, turut bahagia dan bisa tertawa puas. Tetapi untuk kali ini, khusus untuk Natalya, dia merasa bangga dan tersentuh. Ikut senang namun sedikit khawatir. Ingin merangkulnya tetapi juga takut dia hancur ketika dirinya menyentuhnya.

Ow, kompleks. Alfred tak pernah merasa seribet ini. Dia mencoba memakai topeng kembali ketika Natalya datang membawa aroma cokelat.

"Minumlah."

"Terima kasih! Aaah, nikmat sekali kelihatannya!" Alfred langsung menyeruputnya dengan bersemangat, tetapi langsung refleks ber-' _pfuih_!  _Pfuih_!' ria ketika cokelat itu menyentuh lidahnya. Sangat panas! "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sadar! Aduh bukannya cokelatnya tidak enak, Nat—Belarus, maksudku! Ini enak ta-ta-tapi, uwaaah, panasnya! Aku harus lebih hati-hati!" dia menurunkan cangkir itu.

Alfred bertaruh dia sempat melihat sudut bibir Natalya tertarik ke atas dan ada suara seperti sepotong gelak yang ditahan.

Lelaki itu minum sambil tersenyum dan mendelik, mengintip dari sudut cangkir.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dibicarakan, dengan lidah Alfred yang masih cedera dan Natalya yang terlalu pendiam dan mungkin telah menemukan dunia lain di dalam jalinan antarbenang di rok birunya. Alfred juga tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Seribu ide yang biasanya mencuat di kepalanya setiap kali berhadapan dengan orang lain saat ini mengasingkan diri entah ke mana. Dan dia mengutuk mereka, karena tidak hadir di waktu yang tepat.

"Uhm ... Belarus."

Mata bertemu mata. Alfred mencukupkan isyarat itu.

"Aku akan segera membuka kantor kedutaan besar di Minsk. Para pemimpin kita akan segera mendiskusikan ini, berikut pula dengan kerja sama lainnya. Dan selamat datang di dunia internasional, di mana kau telah benar-benar mandiri."

"Uhm."

Sekali lagi menenggak cokelatnya, Alfred pun menggosokkan tangan di atas pahanya, bersiap untuk berdiri. "Kurasa cukup," ia bangkit. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku. Dan aku menunggu kabar baik darimu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Semoga sukses."

"Terima kasih kedatangannya, America. Aku mengapresiasinya."

Hanya kalimat itu yang mengantarkan Alfred sampai ia pulang dan meninggalkan blok rumah Natalya.

Tetapi dia tak menginginkan lebih lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Tahun baru bukan waktu yang tenang untuk Alfred. Libur tahun baru hanya dia dapatkan sampai tanggal dua Januari dan setelahnya berarti kesibukan yang meraja. Oh Tuhan, dia masih cinta kasur dan kalkun panggang buatan Matt!

Walau dia masih kepikiran soal Belarus dan kemerdekaannya serta janji dirinya ... masih ada banya kesibukan dalam negeri yang tak bisa dinomorduakan. Dia bekerja sampai lupa waktu dan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menolak telepon Matthew dari telepon di ruang kerjanya sebanyak lebih dari lima kali.

Baru dia sadari setengah jam setelah panggilan terakhir.

Di saat-saat seperti ini dia tak boleh mengabaikan panggilan, tentu saja, dan dia bertekad untuk mengangkatnya jika telepon itu berdering lagi.

Tepat.

"Ya, dengan America di sini! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Al ..."

"Ohooo, Matt! Hei, hei, heeei, ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk, sih, tetapi sambil bertelepon denganmu bukanlah hal yang mengganggu. Yo, ada hal yang gawat?"

"Aa ... maaf sudah mengganggumu ... tapi ... tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kat—maksudku Ukraine ..."

"OOOH?! Whooaaa! Dan, dan, dan bagaimana? Pembicaraan kalian sudah sampai mana? Kerja sama apa saja yang dilakukan? Apa kau juga membawanya ke kamar?"

"Al ..."

"Oha ha ha ha~! Iyaaa, iya, aku pahaaam, pahaam, itu urusan kalian, ha ha! Nah, oke, sekarang ... apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ini soal adiknya Kat ..."

Mata Alfred membulat dan mulutnya tak bisa tertutup untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar cerita Matthew.

* * *

Seandainya ada Matthew di sini, kerah kemejanya pasti akan dicekik Alfred.

_Matt, bajuku sudah rapi, belum? Katakan, katakan! Bagaimana, bagaimana? Ha?! Rapi, tidak?_

Dan sejenisnya.

Dan sekarang, telah lewat lima menit dari jam perjanjian, Alfred mulai bolak-balik cermin-sofa untuk memastikan bahwa dia layak untuk menyambut. Alfred tak peduli pada keanehan diri yang memang disadarinya sejak awal—karena baginya penyambutan tamu penting ini lebih diperlukan ketimbang memikirkan perubahan drastis yang tak perlu penilaian (—hanya butuh pemakluman).

Saat dia membenarkan dasi merahnya, bel berbunyi. Dia menyambar pintu seperti Flash. Jika seorang sutradara melihatnya dia pasti akan direkrut untuk menjadi bintang film superhero berikutnya. Lekas-lekas dia lebarkan pintu dan ...

"Selamat datang, Natal—maksudku, Belarus!"

Dia datang hanya dengan mantel hitam dan boots abu-abu. Sebuah koper kecil dan tas tangan yang kelihatannya amat ringan. Sebuah buku di pelukan, juga. Dia mengangkat alis karena melihat formalitas Alfred, namun lekas-lekas dia abaikan.  _Tak penting, mungkin dia baru pulang rapat_ , dan gadis itu kemudian berucap, "Panggil saja seperti itu."

"Ah, boleh—?!"

Natalya cuma mengangguk.

"Aaaa, kau teman yang sangat baik sekali, oke, oke, sini, masuk!" Alfred menggapai punggung Natalya dan mendorongnya masuk. Sempat tertahan sebentar di bingkai pintu karena Natalya melepaskan sepatunya—namun Alfred tetap terlihat tak sabar. "Berapa hari kau berencana untuk tinggal?"

Mata mereka beradu. Alfred menahan napasnya sebentar.  _Tuhan, apa matanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan magis ala alien dan dia bisa berkomunikasi lewat mata?_  Nampaknya Alfred harus menyalahkan marathon film superhero yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

"Tak terbatas."

Alfred tercekat, dengan wajah menunjukkan senyum yang membeku dengan lebarnya.

Natalya menundukkan kepala sedikit, "Mohon bantuannya."

Alfred masih tercengang.

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa memperpendeknya—"

"Yahooo! Tentu saja tidak, Nat, tentu saja tidak!" Alfred mengacak-acak rambut Natalya, "Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan keberatan! Tetaplah tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun kaumau! Sampai kau merasa bosan, kalau perlu sampai dunia kiamat! Woo-hoo, Amerika Serikat senang menyambut para tamu dan teman-teman yang mau bekerja sama dengan baik! Karena kami menyukai kebebasan, termasuk kebebasan untuk berteman dan memilih siapa saja yang kaumau!" Alfred terkekeh jahil lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Natalya dengan tangannya, "Selamat bergabung di duniaku, Nona."

Natalya tidak menjawab sama sekali, dan senyuman juga tak dia tampakkan. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Tetapi Alfred berhasil berteriak keras di dalam hatinya,

_Satu-kosong, Russia. Dan ini adik kesayanganmu._

Lalu ketika dia ingat bahwa Ukraine, kakak Russia, telah menjalin hubungan diplomatik yang sangat sehat— _ehm, sedikit mencurigakan bagi Alfred_ —dengan Canada, Alfred belum pernah ingin tertawa sekeras ini.

_Dua-kosong. Mampus kau, Ivan._

* * *

Jangan bertanya siapa yang memasakkan makan malam yang super kaya akan menu ini. Karena dia pasti akan menyumpal mulutmu dan tidak akan membiarkan Natalya mengetahuinya, dan tetap memainkan drama di mana dialah sang koki handal yang menyiapkan seluruh masakan.

( _Tanpa membeberkan bahwa North Carolina baru saja pulang dari rumahnya dengan dompet yang menebal penuh uang baru_.)

Natalya makan dengan  _tabble manner_  seperti yang disangka Alfred. Sedikit kaku, namun tangannya begitu lihai memainkan pisau ketika memotong bistik. Ada gosip yang beredar bahwa gadis itu selalu menyimpan pisau lebih dari tiga buah di dalam tubuhnya, sebagai alat berjaga-jaga karena daerah negaranya begitu menyeramkan—dan katanya rasa waspadanya yang kelewat tinggi itu karena trauma masa lalunya. Entah karena era ekspansi Mongol, Oktober Berdarah, atau Perang Dunia Kedua, Alfred belum bisa menebak.

Yang jelas, dia menikmati makan malam ini.

Satu aliansi baru telah terbentuk kokoh. Dia merasa semakin kuat dengan statusnya sebagai negara adidaya. Runtuhnya Soviet saja sudah membuatnya tertawa, apalagi dengan bergabungnya eks-Soviet ke kubunya, bagaimana dia bisa tertawa pelan? Tidak akan. Walau Natalya bungkam sepanjang acara jamuan sederhana ini, dia sudah cukup puas dengan kenyataan.

Ada asisten yang sesekali dipanggil Alfred ke rumahnya untuk beres-beres. Dia datang di waktu yang tepat, dan Natalya yang menawarkan diri untuk beres-beres pun langsung ditolak Alfred, "Kita bersantai saja," katanya, murah hati dan murah senyum sekali Alfred malam itu.

Alfred berharap sebuah malam yang menyenangkan dengan obrolan mengenai rahasia-rahasia Soviet dan strategi-strategi ala negara baru yang siap dia bantu, tetapi Natalya langsung pergi ke kamar dan menutup pintunya sebelum Alfred sempat meminta.

Alfred menatap cermin kecil di ruang tengah. Dia masih tersenyum.

_Tidak apa._

Laki-laki itu kemudian melepaskan jasnya. Tak dirasanya sia-sia memakai itu, walau mungkin Natalya tak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

Sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menelepon Matthew dan menceritakan kesan pertama. Dia baru saja mengangkat gagang teleponnya ketika dia melihat Natalya turun. Ia tidak jadi menelepon.

Uh-oh, gadis itu sudah berganti piyama. Dia punya jam malam yang sangat ketat, rupanya.

"Sudah mau tidur, Nat?"

"Tidak. Aku biasa membaca buku dulu sebelum tidur."

"Aku punya banyak koleksi buku," Alfred menggosokkan tangannya antusias. Lantas mendekati Natalya. "Kau bisa meminjamnya kapan saja, tanpa perlu izinku untuk memasuki ruangannya. Ruangannya ada di ujung sebelah barat lantai kedua. "Kaubisa berbahasa Prancis? Ada banyak buku bagus dengan bahasa itu."

"Sedikit," Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

Cukup mengejutkan wanita yang selama ini tinggal dalam isolasi tahu bahasa asing, terlebih yang menggunakan huruf berbeda. Alfred semakin tertarik dengan masa lalunya. Gadis perenung yang kutu buku juga rupanya dia.

"Kaumau apa? Minum? Biar kuambilkan."

"Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Natalya berlalu begitu saja. Alfred mulai merasa dia sudah terbiasa. Dia berdiri menatap dengan puas, sampai Natalya kembali lagi. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan segelas besar air putih. Lama. Alfred bingung, namun mencoba tertawa.

"A-ada apa, Nat?"

Lalu bagian lain dirinya terkekeh licik. Sejak kapan terbata-bata adalah bagian baru dari dirinya?

"Bukankah seorang kakak biasanya mengucapkan selamat malam untuk adiknya?"

Hening.

_KAKAK?!_

Tetapi Alfred tetap melakukannya, walau sambil tertawa tak bisa menahan gejolak di dalam perutnya. Lucu, lucu, ini lucu, dan mengejutkan. Lalu dia mempertanyakan selera humornya, sesaat. "Selamat malam, Natalya," dia mengacak rambut wanita itu.

Alfred merasa baru memulai segalanya.

* * *

Kesibukan sudah dimulai. Banyak perjalanan luar negeri yang harus dilakukan. Dan Alfred harus menunda semua hasratnya untuk membongkar banyak hal dari Natalya dan masa lalunya.

Natalya tak berkata banyak ketika dia bilang dia punya banyak jadwal yang beruntun. Alih-alih, wanita itu juga minta izin untuk pergi sesekali. Karena ada banyak urusan yang tak bisa diselesaikan secara tak langsung dari Washington D.C., dan ia harus sekali-sekali terbang ke Minsk.

Mereka bersatu, tetapi berpisah.

Alfred menahan dirinya.

* * *

Natalya selalu ada di rumah setiap kali dia pulang dari sebuah pertemuan atau dari perjalanan luar negeri. Kadang-kadang ada secangkir minuman di meja tepat setelah dia selesai mandi, kadang-kadang tidak. Sesekali Natalya tidak terlihat peduli ketika dia datang dan hanya berlalu dengan cuek, namun tak jarang juga dia seolah menanti dengan duduk berjam-jam di ruang tamu dengan tiga buku tebal di atas meja, menanti giliran untuk dibaca.

Matthew berkata bahwa Natalya datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta lebih banyak bantuan untuk negaranya. Dia butuh banyak pembenahan setelah isolasi sekian tahun. Matthew dengan pelan juga berkata bahwa lebih dari lima puluh persen niat Natalya untuk 'menyerahkan dirinya' pada Alfred agar Alfred mau membantu negaranya lebih banyak lagi adalah karena dorongan Ukraine. Tetapi lama kelamaan Alfred mulai berpikir bahwa Natalya juga punya motifnya sendiri.

Entah apa itu. Alfred hanya mencoba waspada.

Atau ... motifnya hanya karena dia benar-benar ingin mengabdi?

Mendengar batinnya berkata hal itu Alfred hanya tergelak lepas di depan cermin kamar. Sejak sistem politik diciptakan, selalu ada maksud terselubung. Dunia tak secantik pelangi. Tak semua bagian bumi seindah nirwana. Sebuah gua kotor yang gelap lembab dan berbau bisa saja berada di bawah sebuah padang bunga yang benar-benar dicintai manusia.

Dia turun dari kamarnya. Namun beberapa macam makanan yang tersaji di atas meja membuatnya mengabaikan sesaat soal padang bunga dan gua berbau barusan. Dia ingat, dia sama sekali belum memanggil asistennya hari ini, dan itu artinya menemukan jawabannya semudah menggerakkan bola mata.

Natalya datang dari dapur dengan dua piring porselen putih yang bersih. Matanya bersirobok dengan Alfred.

"Ini ... semua ... kau ...?" Alfred bertahan di anak tangga terbawah.

Natalya mengangguk.

"Wohooo! Kaubisa memasak?" Alfred dengan cepat menuju meja makan, dan menarik kursi yang paling dekat dengan sepiring besar olahan daging panggang yang dihiasi banyak selada. "Serius, aku tidak menyangka!"

"Kakak."

"Ukraine?"

"Hn," Natalya mengambil tempat tepat di seberang Alfred. "Dia mengajariku banyak olahan. Masakanku memang tidak seenak miliknya, tapi setidaknya ini bukan kali pertamaku."

Alfred tertawa kecil. " _Well done,_ Nat. Aku suka ini."

Laki-laki itu mengambil potongan besar daging dan banyak kentang goreng. Natalya juga menggoreng ikan—sepertinya tuna—lalu Alfred juga melirik dua macam kue yang diletakkan di sudut. Ini benar-benar makan besar, apalagi jika dihitung dengan puding buah besar yang sudah menunggu di dekat piring Natalya.

Sambil memotong ikannya, Alfred berbicara. Dia tak suka basa-basi, sudah banyak yang tahu. "Kau meminta tambahan bantuan keuangan, penjagaan dari FBI di negaramu, atau mungkin beberapa tambahan bisnis bawah tanah?" Alfred mengangkat pandangan sebentar, kilat aneh tersirat dari balik kacamatanya. "Katakan saja."

Natalya balas menatap. Dingin dan tajam. Alfred sempat tersentak dan menahan kunyahannya. Mata Elang Nevada yang tadi menyelidik kalah sesaat dari hardikan tatapan Macan Siberia.

"Aku tahu kausuka main kotor, tapi setidaknya kau tak perlu memandang semuanya kotor, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones."

"Ow, ow, ow, santai, santai, ha ha," Alfred mengiris daging. Wajahnya lebih tenang sedikit sekarang. "Karena zaman sekarang, apapun dilakukan untuk kepentingan."

Bunyi garpu dan pisau beradu dengan piring. Begitu Alfred mengangkat kepala, Natalya telah berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa kepentinganku adalah berterima kasih dan menyambutmu?"

Alfred membuka mulutnya namun Natalya telah pergi meninggalkan meja.

Dan bunyi pintu yang ditutup keras-keras lalu dikunci rapat akhirnya membuat Alfred menyimpulkan beberapa hal. 1) Ia harus menghabiskan semua makanan ini sendirian dan memulai program diet lagi mulai lusa, 2) siapa yang akan mencuci piringnya?

Dan tiga: dialah yang bersalah.

Andai meminta maaf semudah menghabiskan makanan.

* * *

Hari berikutnya Alfred berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ( _oh_ damn _, salahkan panggilan Presiden yang tanpa kompromi mengganggu mimpi dini harinya!_ ), dan baru pulang tengah malam. Telah melewati jam malam Natalya. Alfred masih menunggu besok, dan memutuskan untuk minta maaf secepatnya—walau ia tahu ia pasti harus mematahkan gengsinya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Natalya sebelum berangkat mengikuti rapat besok.

Tetapi, sebelum ia menghinakan dirinya ( _ayolah, negara adikuasa melakukan itu untuk sebuah negara kecil yang terpencil dan terasingkan? Takkan Alfred biarkan dunia tahu!_ ), Natalya ternyata sudah muncul di ruang tengah. Dengan remote televisi di tangan dan buku yang tertutup di pangkuan, dia memang tidak terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, namun setidaknya moodnya telah membaik.

Alfred sempat berdiri kikuk di samping sofa, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku minta maaf."

Natalya mendongak. Hanya sekali mengangkat alis. Lalu berpindah perhatian ke televisi lagi. Memindah kanal beberapa kali, tak jua menemukan yang cocok.

Alfred berdecak.

"Ya. Aku memaafkanmu."

Pemuda itu tak jadi menarik tangannya. Alih-alih, mengacak rambut Natalya. "Adik manis."

Alfred berani bersumpah tadi dia melihat Natalya mendelik tajam walau hanya sedetik. Ini pancingan yang bagus. "Oh, kau tidak suka disebut adik?"

Natalya menyingkirkan tangan Alfred dengan sekali kibas. "Pergilah. Aku tidak akan menyambutmu hari ini. Aku harus pergi."

"Minsk lagi?"

"Ya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Cuma dua hari."

"Oh. Hati-hati di jalan," Alfred mulai bergerak. Merasa tak ada hal yang diperlukan lagi dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berangkat. Tetapi tak susah bagi Alfred untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengarah padanya. Keuntungan terjun ke perang dunia, dia rasa. Dia pun menoleh.

"Kau juga. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa makan."

Pesan Natalya terngiang di telinganya bahkan ketika dia telah sampai di Gedung Putih.

Dan dia pulang lalu menemui rumah yang kosong.

Tidak benar-benar kosong. Ada gema suara Natalya,  _"Kau juga. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa makan."_

* * *

"Halo, Matt, kau pernah diganggu suara Katyusha saat dia sedang tidak ada di dekatmu, tidak?"

" _P-pernah ..."_

"Itu artinya apa?"

" _Aku tidak tahu ..."_

* * *

"Kau terus tersenyum dari tadi."

Alfred menjepit seluruh kertas yang baru dia satukan dengan penjepit hitam. "Oh ya?"

Staf itu menggeleng, "Kau bahkan masih melakukannya."

Tawa kecil yang menggelikan terdengar. "Apakah itu hal yang besar?"

"Besar kalau kau merahasiakan alasannya. Kau tidak capek? Seharian ini bahkan kita empat kali dimarahi."

"Mmmm, tapi kurasa akan ada yang menyenangkan hari ini. Setelah ini."

"Tempat tidur," tebak si staf. "Atau rumah hiburan dan perempuan-perempuannya. Dan anggur mahal satu botol. Pasti begitu, 'kan?"

Alfred memasukkan seluruh berkas ke dalam tasnya, kemudian melonggarkan dasinya. Dia cuma menyeringai sedikit. "Ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu. Dan—sungguh, aku tidak sadar hal itu membuatku tersenyum terus dari tadi. Kau perhatian sekali," lantas dia tergelak. "Baiklah, selamat malam. Aku pulang duluan. Berdoalah yang banyak semoga besok kita tidak akan dimarahi lagi."

"Hn, ya. Selamat malam, America."

Alfred melaju kencang dengan mobilnya. Jarak ke rumah terasa jauh lebih panjang. Seakan, untuk menghilangkan lelahnya kali ini dia butuh lebih banyak waktu. Seolah waktu mengujinya. Menguras kesabarannya, apalagi dengan beberapa persimpangan dengan lampu merah yang selalu terasa lama. Tetapi akhirnya, dia bisa tiba di waktu yang dia targetkan.

Rumah masih kosong. Bagus. Alfred tidak mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali, dan langsung menuju dapur.

Bersyukurlah karena Matthew—yang mewarisi keahlian memasak dari Francis—sering mengajaknya menjamah dapur bersama.

* * *

Ketika semuanya selesai, barulah Alfred mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Dia baru ingat dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kerjanya dan celana hitam yang kumal—bukan pakaian rapi yang seharusnya—saat dia akan menyambut di ruang tengah. Tetapi dia tidak punya waktu, dan dia biarkan semua. Lalu saat dia sudah bertemu mata dengan siapa yang datang, dia sadar.

_Kenapa jadi seantusias ini dan menyiapkan banyak hal hanya untuk seseorang yang ... bukan rekan kerja yang menguntungkan?_

"Alfred?"

"Oh?" Alfred menggeleng, pertanyaan tadi langsung tersapu dari pikirannya. Dan dia tak sempat mencari jawabannya. "Ya? Ah-uh, selamat datang kembali, Nat! Bagaimana perjalananmu? Ayo, ayo, ke ruang makan. Nanti saja ganti bajunya," Alfred menggiring Natalya, tangannya menempel erat pada punggung si gadis. "Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Makan malam?"

"Ya!"

"Kuharap kau tidak mewarisi resep dan cara memasak dari England."

Alfred langsung tergelak menggelegar. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya bakat yang sama dengan Matthew. Dan kau pasti tahu Matthew belajar dari siapa."

Mereka duduk berseberangan. Alfred mengharapkan pujian dari Natalya saat suapan pertama, namun yang gadis itu lakukan hanyalah terus makan dan beberapa kali mengambil menu lain. Alfred sempat kecewa dan mulai memutar otak untuk mencari pemancing, tetapi lantas dia paham—Natalya bukan seorang pemuji yang punya kemampuan khusus. Dia menambah porsinya sudah merupakan pujian tak langsung—dan akhirnya Alfred pun bisa maklum dan mampu berkata dalam hati,  _aku menang_.

"Alfred."

"Ya, ya, yaaa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan."

"Secara personal atau untuk negara?"

"Negara. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa tawaran balasan."

Ow, ow, gadis ini pintar negosiasi juga rupanya. Dan cara blak-blakannya memberitahu Alfred,  _Natalya bukan lagi si gadis pengecut yang cuma bisa berdiri di balik punggung saudara-saudaranya_.

"Tawaranmu apa?"

"Hanya ketika kau sudah setuju."

Tawa kecil. "Ou, jadi ketika aku tidak setuju, maka tawaran itu masih akan tetap jadi kartu as negaramu, dan kaurahasiakan, lalu akan kautawarkan pada negara lain—pada Ludwig atau negara-negara Skandinavia, misalnya—begitu?"

Natalya mengangkat alisnya. "Kau membaca pikiranku."

"Ha ha. Itu gampang, Nat."

"Setuju atau tidak?"

"Jika itu menguntungkan untukku."

Natalya menuangkan jus ke dalam gelasnya. Matanya tak singgah pada pandangan Alfred yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. "Ini  _win-win_."

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Alfred bersumpah dia melihat Natalya menyeringai.

"Soal pertahanan. Dan aku akan memperbolehkanmu memperluas peluang bisnis swasta perusahaan-perusahaan yang ada di bawah nama negaramu di negaraku. Terserah untuk sektor apa, baik minyak maupun nuklir. Kauboleh mengirimkan lebih banyak peneliti untuk nuklir, dan aku akan mempermudah akses peneliti yang ingin mencari tahu soal dampak Chernobyl."

"Woah!" Alfred langsung meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau perlu berapa tentara?"

"... Dan negaraku juga butuh pelatihan agen rahasia dan mata-mata."

"Itu gampang. Agen-agen FBI siap kuterbangkan ke Minsk."

Natalya kembali makan. "Anggota-anggota Departemen Pertahanan kita akan membahas jumlah-jumlahnya lebih lanjut. Akan kuberitahu mereka secepatnya bahwa Amerika Serikat sudah setuju secara personal."

"Kautahu," geletuk kecil garpu, pisau dan piring menyela, "Kau punya pesona saat bernegosiasi.

"Kau kakak pertama yang memujiku seperti itu."

Alfred terperangah. Lalu terbatuk.  _Ow, agak sakit_.

"Yang paling diperlukan dari negosiasi adalah persetujuan. Dan cara menuju itu adalah dengan penyampaian yang menyembunyikan kelemahan kita."

Alfred masih mengunyah, "Mmmnnn."

"Dunia politik tidak menerima orang-orang yang lemah."

Alfred sudah buka mulut untuk menyambung. Natalya memotong.

"—dan kadang-kadang malah memenangkan orang-orang licik. Karena kelicikan adalah salah satu jalan terbaik untuk menyembunyikan kelemahan."

"Hoo," Alfred menampilkan senyum miring. "Apa kau melakukan hal itu kali ini, di depanku?" matanya berkilat aneh. Natalya telah membangunkan sisi lain Alfred.

"Ada hal lain di atas kelicikan yang bisa membuat orang-orang menang. Hal yang membuat dunia politik, geopolitik, dan pemerintahan masih cukup bersih dan tidak kotor sepenuhnya karena kelicikan. Kemurahan hati untuk berbagi. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang bisa memimpin dan memerintah sendiri, hm? Dan dia harus berbagi posisi."

"... Karena walaupun dia licik, para pengisi posisinya bisa saja orang-orang murah hati yang membuat dunia ini tak sepenuhnya hitam, begitu 'kan yang ingin kaukatakan, Natalya Arlovskaya?"

Natalya cuma menatap datar. Mungkin sedikit kesal karena dia berhasil ditebak—lagi-lagi. Tapi mau bagaiamana? Ini Alfred Fitzgerald Jones.  _United States of America_. Seseorang yang jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya, walau dari usia, mungkin dirinyalah yang sedikit lebih senior.

"Aku benar, 'kan? Dan Nat, aku kagum. Kau benar-benar cerdas. Seribu keping emas untuk hasil kerja otakmu barusan."

Gadis itu cuma memutar bola matanya. "Tinggallah di daerah bersalju dan kau akan merasakan bahwa salju itu berperan banyak untuk perenunganmu."

Tawa Alfred mengisi ruangan lagi. Natalya menyelesaikan makannya tak lama setelah itu.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya. Kau adalah kakak yang baik," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan meja makan dan menyeret koper kecilnya yang sedari awal menunggu di samping kursi.

Alfred melipat saputangan putih di hadapannya, sempat terhenti sejenak karena kalimat Natalya. Dan dia mendelik.

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku 'kakak'?"

Natalya telah menghilang.

* * *

Natalya bukan orang yang suka tidur di hari libur, begitu yang Alfred pelajari.

Dan ajakan ke lapangan tembak ini adalah buktinya. Pengiriman perdana beberapa anggota Angkatan Darat Amerika dan beberapa agen FBI ke Belarus sepertinya membuat Natalya juga terpacu untuk belajar soal bela diri era modern.

Alfred mau meladeninya, tentu saja, karena dia juga suka senjata. Perang dunia membuatnya lebih mencintai kemiliteran.

"Jangan taruh dulu jarimu di pelatuk kecuali kau siap menembak. Nah, yang ini namanya  _trigger_ , baru dibuka saat kau sudah mantap dengan targetmu."

Natalya mengangguk dua kali.

"Yang ini namanya  _magazine_. Tempat menyimpan peluru. Pistol-pistol punyaku di rumah kebanyakan memiliki  _magazine_. Tapi ada juga yang tidak memiliki bagian ini—aku kurang terbiasa. Oh, ya, sekadar saran, kalau kau mengambil pistol dari saku pun, jangan coba-coba langsung menaruh jarimu di pelatuknya."

Gadis itu mungkin tak bisa langsung disebut berbakat, tetapi setidaknya dia punya minat. Dan dari sepuluh tembakan, satu kali mengenai pusat bidikan hanya membuatnya semakin ingin berlama-lama di sana. Alfred menyaksikan di sampingnya. Alfred mulai sadar dia kehilangan fokus sebagai 'pembimbing' ketika memperhatikan bagaimana Natalya beraksi dengan senjata.

Natalya benar-benar tidak terlihat 'perempuan' hari itu. Jaket  _baseball_  tertutup sampai leher, jeans yang sudah agak pudar warnanya, topi yang sedikit menutup wajahnya, dan  _boots_  cokelat yang agak kebesaran—semuanya tidak bisa menjadi prasyarat untuk memenuhi kriteria menawan.

Tetapi bahunya tegap, lengannya lurus mantap ketika membidik. Jari-jari lentiknya tetap berjodoh dengan pistol yang biasanya untuk laki-laki—kuku-kukunya yang berkilat tidak membuatnya risih atau takut tergores. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan menjulur di bagian belakang topi membuat lekuk lehernya terlihat jelas. Kacamata semakin menutupi wajahnya, dan penutup telinga terpasang pas di kepalanya. Kakinya seperti seorang tentara wanita, tidak terlalu kurus dan sepertinya mampu membuat seorang pemuda tersungkur. Torsonya boleh jadi terbungkus rapat dan tak memperlihatkan kurva tubuh, tapi hal itulah yang membuat Alfred  _membayangkan_.

Setua apapun dia sebagai personifikasi, Alfred paham bahwa masih ada jiwa pemuda berusia sembilan belas yang agak liar di dalam dirinya. Jiwa itu masih hidup, segar, dan dia sudah tak lama bangkit seperti ini.

Dan fakta bahwa dia tinggal serumah dengan Natalya sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Alfred mulai merasa gerah. Dia melepas topinya dan menjadikannya kipas. Cuaca Maine hari ini tak terlalu cerah, padahal. Dia menjauh sedikit dari Natalya, dan duduk di bawah naungan kanopi. Tetapi hasrat tak bisa dengan mudah disuruh berhenti. Hasratnyalah yang mengendalikan matanya.

Ini lucu bagi Alfred. Dia jadi tergugah pada wanita yang sedang tidak memakai hak tinggi, gaun berbelahan tinggi dan rambut tergerai serta aroma parfum yang pekat di lehernya. Alih-alih, pada wanita yang sedang mengasah hasrat membunuhnya. Yang sedang menyipitkan mata pada target. Yang sedang membuka kakinya bukan untuk menaklukkan lelaki—namun untuk menjadikannya kuda-kuda agar bisa disebut penembak yang teguh.

Ini salah. Salah. Dialah yang seharusnya menaklukkan. Alfred jadi gelisah. Dia menenggak air putih hingga hampir habis, dan menyiramkan sisanya pada wajahnya. Untuk sejenak, dia merasa  _begitu manusiawi_.

Natalya datang tak lama kemudian. Dia melepas topinya kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya. Diam-diam tangan Alfred mencengkeram botol air mineralnya sampai penyok.

Gadis itu menyeringai. Alfred di ujung tanduk hasratnya sendiri.

"Apa kakakku yang satu ini mau bertanding menembak denganku?"

Sekali lagi dia  _merasa manusiawi_. Dia  **sakit hati**.

"Alfred."

Bukan Alfred namanya jika tidak mampu menemukan topeng yang tepat di waktu-waktu dia tersudut. Ia berdiri, mencoba mengabaikan jarak mereka yang amat dekat yang telah membuatnya berpikiran  _ow bagaimana rasanya kalau aku menciumnya dan membuatnya memelukku?_

"Tidak kali ini, Manis. Aku sedang tidak dalam  _mood_ yang bagus. Aku kurang tidur."

Natalya tidak protes. Dia hanya mengangkat alis ketika Alfred pergi.

Alfred masih mengipasi dirinya ketika menjauh.

 _Aku masih sakit hati_.  _Kakak, huh?_

_Kau kesal?_

_Kenapa?_

_Tidak tahu._

* * *

"Matt."

" _Ya, Al?"_

"Ini gawat."

" _Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Bahkan aku sendiri tidak dapat membantu diriku sendiri."

" _Apa perlu kupanggil Arthur, Francis, dan yang lain ...?"_

"Tidak! Kalau dengan mereka, semua akan tambah kacau!"

" _Lalu ...?"_

"Apa wajar kalau aku tidak suka ketika Natalya memanggilku ... 'kakak'?"

Ini sangat jarang: Matthew tertawa. Pelan dan lucu.

" _Mungkin aku bisa merasakan hal serupa kalau Katyusha memanggilku 'adik'."_

"Apa dia memanggilmu begitu?"

" _Untungnya ... tidak."_

"Sial kau."

* * *

Natalya menubruk pintu dan langsung masuk begitu saja ke ruang kerja Alfred. Beberapa kertas ada di tangannya. Dia langsung menghadap Alfred dan kedua tangannya memukul meja. Tak terlalu keras, memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Alfred terlonjak.

"Ajari aku berpidato yang baik dan benar."

"Ha?"

"Kau lebih berpengalaman."

"Apa kaubilang tadi?"

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak mendengarku."

"Serius, Nat!"

"Ajari. Aku. Berpidato."

"Untuk?"

"Ada beberapa negara Uni Eropa yang mengajakku dalam sebuah pertemuan formal yang melibatkan investor. Aku negara baru yang harus memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik untuk menarik mereka untuk datang dan menjadi pemasukan bagi negaraku."

"Oh, ha ha, kau bertanya pada ahlinya," Alfred melepas kacamatanya sebentar, meniupnya, mengelapnya ala kadarnya. "Sekarang?"

"Detik ini. Besok aku harus berangkat dan aku hanya punya waktu menghafalkan pidatonya selama penerbangan."

"Besok? Kau pergi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"A-aa, tidak, tidak," Alfred menggeleng cepat. Rencananya mengajak Natalya makan malam di luar terpaksa diundur. "Berapa lama?"

"Lima hari."

"Wow, lebih lama dari biasanya."

"Cepat. Ajari aku."

"Oke, oke. Sekarang, mana pidatomu? Sudah selesai disusun? Kalau belum, selesaikan saat ini juga."

Natalya menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Alfred membacanya sebentar saja, lalu langsung memberikannya kembali. "Isinya sudah bagus. Aku tidak akan mengoreksinya. Hmmm," Alfred mengelus dagunya, mengamati Natalya dari atas hingga bawah dengan saksama. "Posemu saat berpidato sangat menentukan. Dan ekspresi wajahmu. Coba, seperti apa wajah yang akan kautunjukkan ketika kau berbicara di depan mereka."

Wajah datar itulah yang muncul. Alfred mendengus.

"Begini, Nona Manis," dia menggunakan kedua telunjuknya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibir Natalya sedikit saja. "Jangan tersenyum, tapi perlihatkan bahwa kau bukan gadis yang benar-benar dingin. Kau tak terlalu terbuka namun kau siap menunjukkan siapa dirimu Senyum seperti ini yang pas," dan dia mengangkat dagu Natalya. "Jangan lemas tapi jangan terlalu kaku. Dan tolong buka matamu lebih lebar. Jadilah wanita elegan, yang mantap, tegas, tapi bersedia membuka matamu untuk perubahan dunia."

Alfred lalu mundur sedikit, meneliti lebih jauh. Apakah salah Natalya yang memakai piyama yang licin seperti sutra ini, sehingga dia menjadi kurang konsentrasi?

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Mengusir hal yang tak perlu. Dia merapat pada Natalya lagi, dan mengatur bahunya. Dia tak bersuara nyaring, hanya berbisik dengan suara sedikit parau di depan telinga, "Kau akan jadi bintangnya, tenang saja. Ikuti saja apa yang kuarahkan kali ini."

Natalya mendelik dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Berbicaralah dengan lancar dan yakin. Kesalahan kata tidak akan membuatmu jadi orang yang tak berharga. Ketidakberanian dan ketidakyakinanlah yang akan membuatmu begitu."

Alfred belum melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahu Natalya. Tangan itu mulai bergerak dengan tak seharusnya ke punggung gadis itu, menjadikan Alfred memeluknya dan pemuda itu pun akhirnya membiarkan semuanya berlanjut. Dia menunduk di pundak Natalya, mulutnya terselip di antara kusutnya kain.

"Alfred ...?"

"Biarkan saja, boleh? Aku sedang ingin menjernihkan pikiranku."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman kalau kaumau."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Otakku kacau bukan karena pekerjaan atau sejenisnya. Kepalaku penuh karena kau, dan kupikir dengan melakukan ini mungkin bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Kau penyebabnya, kaulah obatnya."

Alfred merasa Natalya menjadi kaku di depannya. Hanya membuatnya merangkul lebih rapat.

"Sebentar saja."

Alfred menepati janjinya. Dan topeng telah terpasang ketika dia melepaskan, "Baik! Nah, praktekkan kembali apa yang kuajarkan tadi!"

Natalya nampak linglung, namun Alfred mengeluarkan senjatanya yang biasa: senyuman tiga jari seperti anak kecil. Natalya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana yang menikung tak wajar begini. Dia bisa melakukannya. Ya, bisa, dan Alfred menepuk kepalanya bangga.

"Yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang hanyalah memraktekkannya, oke? Selamat berjuang, Nat, semoga Uni Eropa menyukaimu. Aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu."

Alfred menuju ke meja. Mata Natalya mengikutinya, tetapi lekas-lekas dia alihkan ketika Alfred duduk dan memandangnya sekilas. Dengan terburu-buru dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika langkah kaki Natalya sudah terdengar jauh, Alfred membenturkan dahinya ke permukaan meja.  _Aku gila._

* * *

Alfred sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk Natalya. Mengantarkannya ke bandara, tentu saja. Dan mereka tiba tepat waktu, tak terlalu terlambat namun juga tak terlalu cepat. Sebelum Natalya memasuki ruang tunggu di salah satu terminal yang terjauh, Alfred menahannya.

"Semoga sukses."

Ada senyuman tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Kau ..." Alfred mendehem, sadar bahwa dia menempatkan diri terlalu rapat. "Akan kembali secepatnya, 'kan?" dia maju selangkah. Tahu. Alfred tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ya. Tepat setelah acara selesai."

Alfred membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang dia rasa cukup untuk mewakili yang selanjutnya. Ada banyak perasaan dan hal-hal abstrak yang kadang bukan harus diwakili dengan kata-kata. Hal yang membungkus dirinya sebagai personifikasi negara adalah tubuh manusia—dan Alfred sadar bahwa manusia tak jarang tak mampu mengendalikan hasrat terkotornya sekalipun.

Alih-alih, tangannyalah yang bergerak naik menangkup pipi Natalya. Menyusup di antara helai-helai rambutnya, dan beberapa jari menyusuri kulit pucat Natalya. Dia menutup mata dan jarak mereka. Dia hanya berniat untuk mengecup sebentar—namun saat kepala Natalya juga bergerak miring selaras dengannya—Alfred tahu sekantong keuntungan berada di tangannya. Dia mulai berani dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya dan menyapu habis rasa apapun yang tersisa di bibir Natalya. Natalya baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menerima Alfred, namun bahunya tersenggol seorang penumpang yang tengah terburu-buru.

Mereka refleks sama-sama mundur. Oh, ini di bandara. Mendadak mereka berdua lupa.

Natalya mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tas tangannya. Menunduk malu.

Alfred meraih bahunya lagi.

"Hubungan kakak-adik tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Nat."

Suara serak itu adalah yang terakhir kali Natalya dengar sebelum Alfred mundur. Ketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Alfred sudah memunggunginya.

Namun tetap menoleh. Dan dia membuat gestur seperti menghormat dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Masih tersenyum.

Natalya berbalik. Mereka sama-sama memunggungi.

Tetapi lebih dari separuh diri mereka masih tertinggal di titik tadi.

**tbc.**

* * *

_mellifluous . [adj] – flowing like honey  
chansonnette . [n] – a little song_

.

_sebab cinta adalah_ _**lagu** _ _, yang mengalir bersama_ _**waktu** _

_._

* * *

\- Sesudah Piagam Belavezha ditandatangani (8 Desember 1991), Uni Soviet pun dibubarkan dan terbentuklah Persemakmuran Negara-Negara Merdeka ( _Commonwealth of Independent States – CIS)_.

\- Penandatangan Piagam Belavezha: Boris Yeltsin (Rusia), Leonid Kravchuk (Ukraina), Stanislau Shushkevich (Belarus).

\- Amerika mengakui kedaulatan Belarus di 1991, tahun 1992, kedutaan besar Amerika pun dibuka di Minsk (yang merupakan kantor perwakilan diplomatik luar negeri pertama di Belarus dalam bidang itu). Ada sistem kunjungan permanen dari para kepala bidang hubungan luar negeri dan departemen pertahanan dari kedua negara tersebut.

\- Amerika juga menjadi partner Belarus dalam hal implementasi program dalam likuidasi angkatan bersenjata strategis dan prekonstruksian industri pertahanan. Amerika juga 'menemani' Belarus dalam hal pengurangan kemungkinan dampak nuklir dalam sebuah perjanjian di 1992. Total 123 juta USD dialokasikan untuk Belarus dalam hal ini.

\- Militer Belarus dan Amerika berkooperasi di bawah program  _Partnership for Peace_  (salah satu program NATO) sejak 1995 dan Belarus masih menjadi anggota hingga abad 21 ini.

.

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak aspek kerjasama Amerika-Belarus yang bisa dibahas, tapi terlalu panjang buat di sini (dan nanti kerasanya kayak modul kuliah dong, bukan fanfic :p). Kalo ada yang berminat, aku punya dua file yang benar-benar berguna buat meneliti sejarah kerjasama USA-Belarus sejak kemerdekaan Belarus dari Uni Soviet sampai sekarang, sampai era pemerintahan Barack Obama di Amerika Serikat. Boleh PM email kalian biar kukirim file-nya.

.

kayaknya heavily-political-stuff banget ya fic ini haha entah kenapa aku yang ngetik pun ngerasa ini berat di politik, ow =_=)/ tapi, yeah, siapa bilang politik ga bisa disisipin romens-romens kyahaha dan please, like usual, kalo ada fakta yang keliru di sini, diperbolehkan banget buat mengoreksi~

.

ya, saya ngambil prompt canon di mana dinyatakan di manga kurang lebih begini,  _Belarus datang ke rumah America dan America menjadi seperti sosok seorang kakak baginya yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Soviet._  aku mengolahnya dengan caraku sendiri.


	2. Chorus

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus, slight!Canada/Ukraine.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance,  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : historical references, political stuffs, post-cold war era.

_(Pasca perang dingin, Alfred menambah aliansi. Mengetuk rumah kecil berteras penuh salju untuk memberikan sebuket bunga matahari, "Selamat datang di dunia internasional, Belarus—Natalya.".)_

* * *

Adalah senja yang sudah menjelang malam ketika mobil Alfred melewati batas kota. Natalya menaikkan volume lagu di mobil tersebut agar dia tak terlalu mengantuk, dan Alfred berdendang mengikuti irama lagu itu. Kecepatan mobil tampaknya menurun.

"Aku sudah membersihkan rumah itu, tenang saja," Alfred memulai pembicaraan. "Dan kalau boleh bilang, rumahku di Maine ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Modelnya klasik, Nat. Dan Maine sering membersihkannya. Dia  _state_  yang paling rajin."

"Apa kita punya acara lain malam ini?" Natalya mendelik, Alfred sudah membuka mulutnya, namun cepat-cepat dia potong, "Tidak kalau film."

Gelak tawa Alfred lepas, "Oke, oke, bukan film. Aku tidak punya ide. Tidur?"

Natalya memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan cerita horor, Nat."

Gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

"Tidur saja. Biar kita bisa bangun pagi-pagi besok untuk kejutanku."

"Ck. Kenapa tidak berikan kejutannya sekarang juga?" Natalya mengetukkan jarinya tak sabar di atas celana jeansnya. Tak sadar. "Apa kau belum menyiapkannya sepenuhnya?"

Alfred juga mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi dengan jemarinya. Berpikir untuk beberapa saat dan menggantung pertanyaan Natalya. "Sekarang? Yakin? Sebenarnya ... bisa," dia mengelus dagunya. "Tapi lebih menyenangkan jika pagi. Ah, tapi ... malam juga mengasyikkan, sepertinya. Baiklah, yakin mau menerimanya malam ini juga?"

"Bukan hal yang buruk."

Alfred pun tersenyum cerah—yang tak Natalya bisa tebak untuk apa. Laki-laki itu kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah boks telepon umum. "Kau tetap di sini saja. Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Kening Natalya berkerut. Dia ingin melanggar perintah dan membuntuti keluar, namun mengingat bahwa dia barusan menuntut, akhirnya dia tak jadi berbuat macam-macam. Dia hanya memandangi saja tanpa bisa mendengar apapun dari pembicaraan Alfred, walau boks itu tak berpintu. Alfred tak berlama-lama di sana.

"Yak, beres," Alfred menghidupkan mesin mobil kembali. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini!"

Natalya memutuskan untuk tak bertanya. Mungkin yang barusan bukanlah hal penting. Alfred pun tak lagi membahas soal kejutan lagi. Kali ini dia bercerita banyak tentang masa kecilnya di rumah Arthur. Natalya tak tahu mana yang omong kosong atau mana yang sebenarnya, dia hanya menjadi telinga yang baik.

Satu jam setelahnya, rumah yang mereka tuju pun telah ada di depan mata. Rumah itu tampak seperti  _cottage_  tua yang sering Natalya lihat di Skotlandia, atau Wales, dari foto-foto lama Alfred yang tak jarang dipamerkannya. Terasnya bersih. Sayangnya, tidak ada tanaman penghias apapun di halaman. Cuma ada satu pohon yang kecil tepat di balik pagar.

"Kita makan di luar, ya. Dan, Nat," Alfred memandangi Natalya dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala. "Ganti pakaianmu. Bawa yang sejenis gaun atau tidak? Kuminta kau membawa itu, 'kan?"

Natalya balas memandang Alfred dingin. "Asalkan kau juga berganti baju."

Tentu saja, mana Natalya mau jika hanya dia yang memakai pakaian berkelas sementara Alfred hanya memakai kaos garis-garis dan jaket kulit serta jeans selutut itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih cepat dari kau," Alfred terkekeh, lalu langsung berlalu dengan kopernya, menuju kamar di dekat tangga.

Natalya memutuskan untuk naik. Ke ruangan yang kata Alfred disediakan khusus untuknya.

* * *

Alfred tak mengujarkan omong kosong. Begitu Natalya turun, dia sudah terlihat seperti orang yang bosan menunggu. Dan yang mengejutkan Natalya, dia memakai pakaian yang benar-benar resmi. Kemeja putih, lalu  _vest_  hitam yang serasi dengan celana. Bahkan sepatunya pun seperti yang sering ia gunakan untuk rapat atau ke Gedung Putih.

Pantas saja Alfred menyuruhnya membawa baju seperti yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang. Berutung sekali, warnanya serasi. Natalya memakai putih. Gaun itu tak berlengan,  _V-neck_ , taburan beberapa  _swarovski_ di bagian dada, dan bagian bawah yang sedikit mengembang dan mencapai setengah betis. Dan ia bersyukur karena tak lupa mengganti pitanya dengan yang warna putih dengan bahan satin, sesuatu yang jarang ia pakai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Alfred melihat sebentar ke arah jam tangannya. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan," ia mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang ayo ikut aku. Jangan banyak bertanya, oke? Dan kita tidak akan menuju tempat jauh." Tangannya pun terulur ke arah Natalya.

Karena belum puas, Natalya menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan agak ragu. Alfred dengan lekas menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Natalya. Perjalanan membingungkan itu pun dimulai.

Memang, tak terlalu lama. Cuma lima menit.

Tempat itu seperti taman, namun ada kapel kecil, agak jauh di belakang sana. Alfred membawanya ke taman yang sepi? Natalya cuma menggelengkan kepala. Ini konyol. Laki-laki itu terus saja membawanya menyusuri jalan setapak yang dibingkai rerumputan. Namun, kali ini langkahnya lebih santai.

"Salah satu tempat favoritku."

Natalya tidak melihat ada satu pun tempat makan atau setidaknya kedai di sini. Omong-omong, dia memang lapar.

Walaupun sepi, banyak lampu yang berpijar dan membuat tempat itu tak terlalu mati. Ada beberapa bangku panjang berwarna putih di sisi kiri dan kanan. Satu ... dua ... cuma tiga. Total ada tujuh orang yang duduk di sana. Mungkin penduduk sekitar sini, Natalya heran mengapa mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempat sepi seperti ini. Gadis itu tak terlalu mengenali mereka. Mereka memakai topi dan duduk memunggunginya.

Alfred berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki pintu kapel.

"Baiklah, Nat," Alfred menarik napas. Senyumnya hilang. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, dan mengejutkan. Tapi itulah fungsinya kejutan, bukan?" dia pun berdeham.

"Bagi kita ... mungkin  _kebiasaan manusia_  yang ini terdengar bukan sebagai sebuah hal yang lumrah. Walaupun ada beberapa dari kita yang pernah melakukannya juga. Aku melakukan ini bukan sebagai  _United States of America_ , bukan sebagai perwakilan dari bosku. Bukan sebagai bagian dari urusan politik. Aku ingin melakukan ini sebagai Alfred. Sebagai manusia, dengan beberapa alasan. Pertama, aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai kakakmu— _tch_. Kedua, kurasa hubungan negara kita sudah sangat baik dan stabil, sehingga ... kurasa ikatan antara kita harus dipererat lagi agar ... agar, yah, kita bisa jadi  _hero_  dunia bersama. Dan ketiga ... yang paling utama dan penting—"

"Langsung ke intinya, Alfred."

"—karena aku mencintaimu."

Lantas,

"Natalya Arlovskaya, Republik Belarusia, menikahlah denganku."

Wanita di hadapannya mematung dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Alfred menggenggam tangan kanan Natalya, lalu mengangkatnya. "Izinkan aku mencium tanganku kalau kau menyetujuinya. Tarik jika tidak."

Natalya ingin berkata-kata, tapi suaranya tersendat. Kata-kata hilang entah ke mana. Dia tahu hidup penuh kejutan, tetapi berabad-abad dia menjalani semuanya dengan stagnan, tidak pernah ada kejutan yang melebih ekspektasi atau perhitungan, dan tidak pernah ada khayalan besar yang benar-benar menjadi nyata.

Alfred makin mendekatkan tangan Natalya ke bibirnya. Jantung Natalya sebentar lagi akan melompat dari sangkarnya. Napas gadis itu pun jadi tak karuan. Alfred memandang matanya dengan cahaya yang belum bisa ia kenali  _apa itu_ , dan dia masih menjadi patung.

Dia punya sekian detik untuk menarik tangan itu jika dia tak setuju. Namun Natalya diburu waktu. Hampir-hampir tak diberi kesempatan dan dia harus mencerna banyak hal dalam sekian detik. Soal rasa bahagianya ketika melihat Alfred pulang, soal rasa nyamannya berada di bawah perlindungan sayap America, soal latihan bersama, soal bantuan, soal kenegaraan, dan soal keinginannya untuk terus melanjutkan hari-hari mereka bersama—akhirnya semuanya mengantarnya pada keputusan tunggal:

dia membiarkan Alfred mengecup punggung tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat yang nyaring terdengar dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Natalya memandang semuanya tak percaya—sekaligus kaget.

Terlebih ketika seseorang dengan pakaian paling formal keluar dari kapel. "Kalian siap untuk sumpahnya?"

Natalya kembali pada Alfred, matanya membulat penuh, "Malam ini juga?!" bisiknya tajam.

Alfred nyengir. "Terlalu cepat, kah?"

"Sangat." Dingin sekali.

Alfred mendadak jadi panik, "A-a, jadi—Nat, aku terlanjur mengundangnya—"

Natalya jadi salah tingkah. Dia menggigit bibirnya sekaligus menutup matanya. "Aku ... aku ... ah, entahlah—lakukan sesukamu!" dia berbisik lagi.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak siap, kurang bagus juga—"

"Aku siap," sambar Natalya mendadak. Alfred terkesiap. Wanita itu menutup matanya lagi sesaat, lalu memandang Alfred dengan sorot mata tegas. "Kita bukan manusia. Jadi setidaknya, kehidupan kita tidak akan semerepotkan manusia ketika melakukan ini, bukan? Dan kita punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan setelah ini, Jones."

"Tenang saja, Nat, tidak akan ada yang berubah kecuali,  _ehm_ , kebebasan-kebebasan kecil,  _ehm_ , dan ini tidak akan serumit yang kaubayangkan. Jadi—"

"Saya bersedia," Natalya langsung menjawab ke arah laki-laki tua yang telah menunggu di ambang pintu kapel itu.

Alfred menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Ayo, ke dalam!"

Sebelum masuk, Natalya menoleh untuk melihat siapa saja tujuh orang yang ada di sana.

Semuanya dia kenal. Mereka semua sering bertamu ke rumah Alfred, mana mungkin dia tidak tahu?

Maine, Pennsylvania, Texas, Washington, New York dan ... astaga, itu Canada—Matthew!

Dan Natalya sempat terhenti ketika melihat wanita yang berada di ujung dan melambaikan salah satu tangannya—sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap ujung matanya. " _Сестра_?" darahnya berdesir.

Alfred mendengarnya, rupanya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Natalya, "Biarkan dia tahu. Dan maafkan dia juga—tolong jaga rahasia dia dari satu saudara kalian yang  _itu_ —dia sudah melakukan ini dengan Matt. Bahkan aku, satu-satunya saudara yang Matt punya, baru diberitahu setelah mereka melakukan  _banyak hal_."

Natalya berpaling lagi, memandang Ukraine tak percaya, heran, sekaligus senang. Rupanya, selain dengan Alfred, dia harus membicarakan banyak hal dengan kakak perempuan tertuanya juga.

Malam itu berjalan seperti yang Alfred inginkan.

* * *

Paginya berjalan tidak seperti yang Natalya pernah prediksikan.

Atau khayalkan.

Dua tahun tinggal bersama Alfred, Alfred tidak pernah memasuki kamarnya satu kalipun. Tetapi malam ini, jauh di Maine, di sebuah  _cottage_  kecil tepian kota, Alfred bahkan  _lebih dari memasuki kamarnya saja_.

Natalya menyeringai dalam pikirannya, sekaligus mendengus. Ini aneh tetapi—dan memang—nyata.

_Aku menikahi Alfred?_

Dia membalik posisi, menjadi menyamping. Memandang sampai kenyang. Alfred masih tidur, dengan selimut yang turun hingga setengah torsonya yang terbuka bebas tanpa pelindung.

 _Iya, benar_.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan secara diplomatik, kalau begini ceritanya. Oke, kalau begitu ini bagus untuk negaranya. Negara baru yang butuh banyak bantuan dari si  _super power_.

* * *

Memang tak terlalu banyak hal yang berubah, begitu pikir Natalya, sambil memandangi langit Washington dari ruang makan rumah Alfred. Alfred tetap bekerja sebagai representasi seperti biasa, dan dia juga masih sering harus bolak-balik D.C. – Minsk untuk urusan negaranya sendiri. Pertemuan antarnegara pun berlangsung tanpa banyak perbedaan. Mereka duduk berjauhan dan malah kadang tak saling bertegur sapa.

Natalya bahkan ragu bosnya dan bos Alfred mengetahui soal ini.

Ya, banyak hal terjadi seperti biasa.

Dia terlalu banyak merenung hingga tak sadar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Tehnya jadi terlalu hitam, Manis," sepasang tangan mengaitnya dari belakang. "Kebanyakan melamun, hm?"

Natalya tersentak, baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan cepat dia buang kantong teh ke dalam bak sampah tak jauh dari kakinya. Alfred cuma tergelak di balik punggungnya. Lalu mencium bagian antara bahu dan lehernya. "Apa itu teh untukku? Kalau iya, aku tidak keberatan dengan teh yang terlalu hitam. Sudah biasa. Bukan cuma sekali aku terkontaminasi teh yang terlalu matang dari Arthur ketika aku kecil dulu, ha ha ha ha!"

"... Serius?"

"Ah, yah, serius," Alfred menaruh keningnya di bahu Natalya. Suara malasnya tersembunyi di balik pakaian Natalya. "Tambahkan saja gula lebih banyak dari biasanya."

Natalya diam saja, namun membatalkan niatnya untuk membuang teh barusan. Mubazir.

Dia melirik. Alfred sedang memandangnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian tertawa dan mencubit pipi Natalya.

"Sejak pulang dari Minsk tiga hari lalu, kurasa pipimu makin tebal saja. Apa di sana kau makan enak?"

"Tidak juga," Natalya menuangkan banyak gula. "Kurasa ini sudah terjadi sejak lama."

"Hooo," Alfred mencubitinya lagi, membuat Natalya mendengus geram, "Mungkin ini pertanda kau semakin bahagia hidup di sini," lantas dia tertawa puas.

Mungkin, tak sedikit juga hal yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Misalnya, sore ini. Ketika Alfred berkata bahwa dia harus pergi ke Geneva besok, untuk perjalanan selama sebelas hari. Jika dahulu mereka hanya sama-sama terpaku dalam keheningan dan paling-paling hanya saling berkata  _hati-hati_ , maka kali ini—

—tidak. Alfred mengecupnya, memeluknya, melupakan makan malam, dan berbisik,  _I will miss you a lot, let's have fun tonight, humour me on the bed_.

Dan pintu kamar pun dikunci dari dalam.

Natalya merasa menjadi manusia. Yang punya pelindung luar biasa. Di dalam rengkuhan Alfred dia tak mengerti banyak hal—termasuk deretan hal dalam hidupnya belakangan ini yang dirasanya makin dekat pada kesempurnaan. Negara yang merdeka dan berdaulat, keadaan dunia yang  _baik-baik saja_ , tempat tinggal yang nyaman ... dan Alfred.

Dia tak tahu seberapa jatuh dia pada cinta Alfred. Dia hampir tak pernah mengakuinya. Bahkan, jatuh cinta itu  _ **apa**_ , dia juga tak terlalu mengerti. Dia mengartikan semuanya sebagai suatu kenyamanan, suatu hal yang membuatnya aman, sesuatu yang takkan membiarkannya jatuh sendiri dan kesepian di tengah gurun salju.

Maka dia menerima Alfred.

Tetapi semua ini ... membuatnya sedikit takut.

Hal yang mendekati sempurna biasanya akan ... jatuh. Jatuh ke titik yang entah berada berapa mil di bawah sana, sehingga semuanya seimbang dan setimpal.

* * *

Natalya diajak Alfred ke kantornya hari itu. Ada bisnis ekspor-impor yang harus diselesaikan secara diplomatis.

"Yah ... memang sih, negara itu menguntungkan kita dengan bisnis diplomatis ini. Tapi ternyata ... pemimpinnya. Ha ha, masih jauh lebih baik punya kita."

Natalya berhenti. Pintu di sampingnya tak tertutup sepenuhnya, dan dia bisa melihat orang-orang di dalamnya. Oh, tidak dia kenal.

"Ck ck, Lukashenko memang bukan  _tipe kita_. Kuprediksi ..." orang itu menyandarkan dirinya di lemari. "Dia tidak akan cocok dengan kita karena prinsip dia bukan kebebasan. Kurasa. Ini cuma firasat, Bung."

Mata Natalya menajam. Dia segera pergi dari sana dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak.

Di ujung selasar ada Alfred. "Oh, Nat! Mana dokumennya—"

Natalya hanya meletakkan kertas itu di atas tangan Alfred lalu berlalu, memasuki selasar yang lebih kecil. Toilet. Leher Alfred berputar mengikuti gerak wanita itu.

Tetapi dia tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa bahkan sampai Natalya pamit pulang duluan dengan dingin.

Alfred pulang terburu-buru malam itu, satu jam setelah Natalya. Begitu tiba di rumah, dia merasa beruntung Natalya belum tidur. Televisi ruang tengah menyala dan Natalya sedang menyantap semangkuk salad buah. Alfred langsung duduk di sampingnya, dan tangannya melingkar di pundak Natalya.

"Seseorang mengganggumu, Nat?"

Natalya hanya mendelik. Lalu lanjut makan.

"Cerita saja. Aku akan menendang orang itu untukmu," Alfred menarik Natalya lebih rapat ke arah dirinya.

"Ini hanya soal kata-kata. Aku adalah orang yang mudah tersinggung."

"Mmmm, kalau begitu beritahu siapa orangnya," Alfred menggosokkan keningnya di bahu Natalya. "Siapa, Cantik?"

Mata Natalya terpaku pada layar televisi. Dia tidak memandang apapun, alih-alih, dia memikirkan banyak hal tentang negaranya. Mungkin cara memerintah bosnya memang tidak disukai beberapa orang, dia tahu bagaimana perangai orang itu ... namun bagaimanapun, orang itu adalah pemimpinnya, bukan? Yang harus dia turuti, dan dia wakili di manapun dia berada. Dia harus membelanya. Dan orang-orang tidak tahu apa saja hal baik yang diperbuat pemimpinnya. Mereka hanya menilai semau mereka.

Benar, semau mereka. Natalya lantas berpikir, bahkan yang menilai  _diri_ nya buruk adalah bagian dari orang yang ia percayai juga. Bagian dari Alfred.

Sebelum dia berpikir lebih jauh lagi, tiba-tiba dia tersadar, mata Alfred terarah lembut padanya.

Bagaimana dia bisa lari kalau begini.

"Katakan saja, Nat."

Natalya menggeleng lemah, lalu mengangkat bahunya, dengan halus mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Alfred. Alfred tak menyerah. Dia mencium sudut bibir Natalya—yang tak disangka ternyata dibalas oleh wanita itu. Natalya hanya perlu pelampiasan emosi, Natalya butuh pengalih perhatian.

Ketika tangan Alfred sudah mulai bermain dengan lengan baju Natalya, tiba-tiba perempuan itu mundur dan menatap tajam pada televisi.

"USA menolak untuk mengakui kebijakan baru yang dibuat di Belarus oleh Dewan. Perubahan situasi politik internal di Belarus membuat Amerika bereaksi dan mengajukan kritik-kritik terkait situasi yang dianggap tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipandang Amerika sebagai 'hal ideal' ..."

Mereka berpandangan. Alfred membuka mulutnya, namun menahan untuk bicara karena Natalya semakin menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Apa itu, Alfred?"

"Mmnnn ... yah," Alfred mengangkat bahu. Tampaknya dia sudah tahu. "Hanya soal komentar. Kami tidak suka keputusan yang dibuat oleh presidenmu—"

"Itu urusan kami. Negara kami, kamilah yang memiliki dan mengatur. Kenapa kami harus mendengarkan komentarmu?"

"Karena—"

"Karena kami bergantung padamu, begitu? Soal bisnis, ekspor-impor, pelatihan, dan lain sebagainya?"

"Ini bukan cuma soal itu—"

"Soal apa lagi, lantas? Kalian tidak suka sistem internal kami hanya karena takut komoditi kalian yang kalian dapatkan dari kami tidak berjalan lancar? Lalu kalian tidak bisa menjadi lebih kaya lagi, begitu?"

"Natalya, dengarkan aku."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan orang yang mencoba ikut campur pada keputusan yang presidenku buat untuk negerinya sendiri? Ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganmu dan negaramu, tidak usah terlalu repot memikirkan negara kami."

"Natalya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikanku dan seenaknya mengaturku serta mengomentariku," Natalya berdiri. Bantal sofa yang sedari awal ada di pangkuannya dia lempar ke lantai. "Kaumau bilang bahwa kita menikah, hm? Kukira itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubungan antarnegara—karena kau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hubungan personal dan murni kehendak pribadimu tanpa melibatkan hal berupa  _kekuasaan wilayah_?"

Alfred berdecak. Dia membuka mulutnya lagi namun itu sudah terlalu terlambat.

"Atau selama ini kau menipuku?"

Alfred berdiri sambil menggeram. Natalya dengan cepat lari sebelum Alfred dapat mencegahnya. Dia masuk ke kamar yang dahulu ditempatinya, lalu menguncinya dan mematikan lampu di dalamnya.

"Sial. Persetan dengan hubungan diplomatik."

Meja bundar kecil di samping sofa pun terbalik.

* * *

Natalya, sekali lagi, menyapu pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Andai saja dia adalah manusia, tidak akan ada polemik konyol yang bisa menghalangi perasaan. Lantas dia mempertanyakan, mengapa mereka, para  _nation_ , harus berwujud manusia? Bukankah itu artinya mereka tetap memiliki sifat-sifat alamiah makhluk mortal tersebut? Lantas, mengapa sepertinya mereka begitu dilarang untuk jatuh cinta dan hidup damai seperti sebuah keluarga?

Dia menatap kegelapan,  _jadi para_ nation _memang tidak benar-benar bebas, sama halnya dengan tidak adanya sebuah negara pun yang benar-benar bebas_.

Bahkan di Amerika pun, dia tak merasa bebas.

Dia telah sadar soal ketegangan kedua negara, karena setiap kali dia pulang ke Minsk, terlebih belakangan ini, orang-orang juga membicarakan keluhan soal Amerika. Ia yakin akan ada lebih banyak hal yang buruk yang akan ia temui ketika pulang nanti, setelah aksi yang dilakukan pemerintah Amerika pada negaranya.

Seandainya bisa, dia akan membuat pilihan sendiri. Dia akan menyelesaikannya sendirian, secara personal dengan Alfred lalu kemudian mereka berdua akan mengajukan setidaknya petisi untuk memperbaiki hubungan secara diplomatik.

Semua itu mungkin, andai saja dia punya kuasa dan andai dia  **bukan**   _nation_  yang harus memperjuangkan, mewakili, dan selalu memihak nama berikut orang-orangnya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, orang-orang itu dan nasionalisme mereka sendirilah yang membuat dirinya menjadi 'Belarus', bukan?

Natalya tidak perlu menutup mata untuk membayangkan kembali langit Minsk, rumah kecilnya tak jauh dari istana presiden, dan bangku taman di mana dia sering menghabiskan senja musim gugur dengan membaca di sana, lalu koleksi bukunya yang tak seberapa di sudut rumah.

Mungkin ini saatnya pulang dan benar-benar berjuang sendiri untuk negaranya.

Mungkin pula ... dengan kepulangannya, akan ada hal yang membaik antara kedua negara (mungkin beberapa negosiasi diam-diam dengan bosnya?). Bisa jadi terlalu sering bergantung membuat ketegangan ini makin parah. Apa kata mereka ketika kedua penguasa bersitegang sementara dia masih menikmati semua fasilitas dari Alfred?

Dia tiba-tiba begitu ingin pulang.

Namun bukan berarti dia berhenti mencintai Alfred—dia menarik napas.

Dan dia mencoba tidur. Tanpa Alfred. Mulai membiasakan diri.

* * *

Natalya mendapati rumah kosong keesokan harinya. Alfred berangkat begitu pagi, dan dia bangun terlalu lambat.

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengisi koper dengan pakaian.

Dan Alfred baru pulang ketika dia sudah tidur kembali. Tanpa dia ketahui, Alfred membuka sedikit pintu kamar lantai bawah tempat Natalya sekarang tidur. Dia melihat beberapa koper terisi dan buku-buku yang biasanya ada di meja ruang tengah atau di ruang tamu dan teras belakang sudah tidak ada. Dia terpaku di bingkai pintu terlalu lama.

Lantas dia maju. Mendekat ke balik punggung Natalya lalu, masih, memandanginya nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Alfred mendesis. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia membenci nasib sebagai seorang yang harus berdiri selama berabad-abad lalu mengikuti fluktuasi zaman dan kehendak penguasa, termasuk malam ini.

Dia mengecup pelipis Natalya, berharap dia bisa muncul di mimpi wanita itu.

* * *

Besok paginya, mereka bertemu di meja makan. Tanpa sengaja. Dan seperti dua orang asing yang baru melihat wajah satu sama lain, mereka terdiam dengan mata yang bertemu mata. Mulut Natalya terbuka sebentar seolah ingin membentuk kata  _aku_ , namun dia mengurungkan niatnya, lalu membuang muka. Menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Lantas dia menarik napas. Tidak boleh lebih buruk dari ini. Tidak boleh.

"Kaupunya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan?" tanpa diduganya, Alfred tersenyum.

Natalya mengatur dirinya. Berusaha tetap tenang dan menunjukkan  _pride_. Dia punya harga diri. Ya, harga diri sebagai seorang negara, yang membuatnya harus lepas dari Alfred mulai dari hari ini. Dia harus mandiri. Harus bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang. Lusa."

Wajah Alfred menegas. "Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak akan kembali."

"Aku juga tahu."

Natalya mendesis. Lelaki itu tak punya satu usaha pun untuk mencegahnya?

—Tunggu. Apa ini? Tidak, tidak, dia bukan wanita yang minta diselamatkan dan minta didekap! Dia adalah seorang yang mandiri, tidak boleh ada pikiran seperti itu!

Akhirnya Natalya pun mencoba tersenyum, "Baik. Sampai jumpa ... lain kali."

Alfred cuma mengangguk. Mereka berpandangan lagi. Seperti dua orang bisu yang belum diberi tutorial bahasa isyarat. Mata memang bertukar rasa, tapi tidak dengan bahasa. Semuanya menjadi kabur dan tak jelas.

Natalya meninggalkan ruangan.

Mata Alfred membuntutinya hingga dia hilang.

Tak sempat dia mengatakan, bahwa dia harus menginap di Meksiko besok sampai tiga hari ke depan. Suatu urusan, lagi-lagi. Dan itu artinya tak akan ada ciuman perpisahan.

* * *

Belarus mulai membalikkan punggungnya dari Barat. Dan berpusat pada satu-satunya saudaranya yang paling peduli dan memberinya suplai. Kakaknya. Rusia.

 _Aku pulang, Kakak_.

Ivan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

* * *

Alfred punya lebih banyak relasi internasional dan proyek-proyek berskala dunia yang sesuai dengan kebijakan politik luar negerinya daripada sebuah masalah kecil dengan (mantan) teman serumahnya. Dia bisa lebih sering melupakan dengan menyibukkan diri pada urusan negara, perdamaian dunia, dan intensifikasi kejayaannya sebagai negara adikuasa di muka bumi. Kadang dia berpikir untuk memperbaiki, namun, _tidak, tidak, bukan sekarang_. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin melihat langkah apa yang akan diambil Natalya. Lagipula, sekali lagi, dia semakin sibuk.

Walau kadang, status pribadi yang masih belum putus di antara keduanya kadangkala membuatnya kepikiran.

Seperti saat pertemuan dunia kali ini. Matanya membuntuti Natalya yang hanya berada di balik punggung kakaknya, dan duduk diapit oleh Ivan juga Toris di sepanjang rapat berlangsung.

Tetapi sayang, rapat itu hanya sebentar.

Dan mata mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali.

* * *

Memang, sudah seharusnya, tak perlu jauh-jauh mencari bantuan jika saudara sendiri pun merupakan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Natalya merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak hal jika tidak ada bantuan langsung secara diplomatik dari kakaknya sendiri, Ivan. Negaranya perlahan terus maju di arus global, dan walau agak sedikit berbeda dari negara Eropa Barat lain yang saling berlomba, negaranya merasa nyaman di zona mereka sendiri. Dengan presiden yang tetap sama dan pola pemerintahan yang serupa, setidaknya warganya tidak semenderita saat perang dahulu.

Natalya menutup buku yang baru saja selesai ditamatkannya. Dia kembalikan buku itu ke dalam rak yang ada di kamarnya.

Dan di atas rak rendah itu, dia menemukan sebuah kotak. Ia lupa mengapa benda itu ada di sana dan apa isinya. Dibukanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran.

Cincin.

Dia termangu. Bohong jika dia lupa cincin apa itu. Ukiran tipis di bagian dalamnya, yang terbaca sebagai  _S_  masih bisa diraba dan dilihat.

Ikatan itu belum putus. Natalya ingat, bahkan bertahun-tahun setelah pergi pun, Alfred tak pernah menyatakan perpisahan yang resmi. Secara personal, dia masih boleh menyebut dirinya istri dari Alfred. Dia memejamkan mata atas frase itu;  _istri dari Alfred_.

Natalya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengembalikan cincin itu ke kotaknya.

Ada pertemuan dengan Ivan sore ini, dan dia harus bergegas.

* * *

Malam itu, di mimpinya, Natalya melihat sebuah pelangi. Itu hal biasa. Namun yang tidak biasa, adalah tempatnya berpijak: balkon rumah Alfred. Dan merasakan sebuah sentuhan di dalam mimpi adalah hal yang jarang dia rasakan. Baru ia temukan hal itu di malam ini, dia merasakan seseorang mendekap pinggangnya erat dari belakang.

Alfred. Dia tahu itu Alfred.

Dia langsung membuat kopi begitu terbangun. Mencegah dirinya untuk tidur lagi agar mimpi serupa tidak datang kembali.

Kadang-kadang, dia masih begitu marah pada Alfred. Amerika begitu hobi ikut campur dalam urusan dalam negerinya. Pertama, mengutuk negerinya. Menyebut Belarusia tak memberi kebebasan pers. Dan yang paling membuat tersinggung; Amerika terang-terangan membenci keputusan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang Belarus sendiri. Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk didengar. Mengingat bagaimana penilaian publik Amerika terhadap dirinya, dia sampai mengerutkan selimutnya karena kesal. Apa hak mereka jika hal itu nyaman bagi Belarus dan tidak membahayakan nyawa masyarakatnya?

Namun ... apakah adil, hanya karena perlakuan negara Amerika dan kata-kata beberapa orang di dalamnya—dia lantas membenci Alfred?

Natalya akan sangat merasa bersalah jika Alfred berkata bahwa dia tetap mencintai Natalya meski negara Belarus sendiri bukan partner yang memberi banyak keuntungan untuk negaranya.

Tetapi apa mungkin Alfred mengatakan itu saat ini? Natalya pesimis. Dari wajahnya saja, Alfred bisa memikat banyak wanita.

Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu masih sendiri sekarang. Apalagi dengan status adikuasanya dan banyaknya negara yang berhubungan dengan Amerika.

Natalya mendesis. Teringat kembali mimpinya tadi membuatnya benci. Dia punya kakak yang sangat bisa diandalkan sekarang, kenapa harus mengulangi memori masa lalu tentang seseorang yang sekarang tak punya sangkut-paut lagi dengannya?

Lantas dia menuju rak buku di ujung kamarnya. Mengambil kotak hitam di sudut rak.

Dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

* * *

Alfred membuka banyak situs berita, namun tak satupun yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia hampir menutup semuanya, kecuali satu tab, setelah dia menemukan  _link_  berjudul menarik yang ada di sudut kanan bawah laman tersebut.

Dia berhenti menopangkan dagu begitu membaca judulnya.

Dia membaca dengan antusias,

" _... Lukashenko menyebut Vladimir Putin sebagai 'perdana menteri' aliansi Rusia-Belarus ..."_

Dan di bagian bawahnya digambarkan asumsi dari para pewarta; bahwa mereka menyangka akan ada negara gabungan antara Belarus dan Rusia.

Alfred mengelus dagunya. Langsung menutup jendela peramban itu. Sambil tersenyum kecil dia membuka daftar kontak di ponselnya, memilah-milah.

 _Semoga nomor yang ini masih aktif_.

Setelah dua kali bunyi  _tut_  ala operator, terdengarlah jawaban.

"Selamat sore, Belarus di sini."

Alfred tertawa. Bagi beberapa orang, nadanya sarkastis. "Tidak usah terlalu formal, Sayang. Hanya ada kita berdua di sambungan ini. Atau kau sudah menghapus nomorku, jadi seolah kau tidak tahu?"

Datar, "Katakan keperluanmu, America."

"Tidak 'Alfred' kali ini?"

"Tsk."

"Ha ha ha~  _well_ , cuma mau mengucapkan selamat."

"Atas?"

"Kau akan 'menikah' dengan kakakmu, 'kan, sebentar lagi?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Tawa, lagi-lagi. "Berita. Aku tahu media memang tak selamanya klir. Tapi aku yakin, dengan tingkahmu selama ini dan ketergantunganmu pada kakakmu, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi. Jadi ... kapan peresmiannya?"

"Tidak ada rencana seperti itu."

"Bohong. Kau pasti sangat mencintai kakakmu."

"Iya, aku mencintai Kakak. Tapi dia merasa aku tak begitu menguntungkan, jadi mustahil hal itu terjadi."

"Tapi kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya, 'kan? Ha ha ha, mengaku saja, Sayang."

"Ya, memang," suara Natalya lantang. "Supaya aku tidak perlu lagi terikat dengan masa laluku, seseorang yang orang-orangnya sudah merendahkan negaraku!"

Sambungan itu pun ditutup.

* * *

.

Alfred mendapat libur besok sampai tiga hari ke depan. Dia langsung memesan tiket ke Ottawa.

Natalya diundang Katyusha untuk ke rumahnya, sekadar jamuan makan malam bersama Ivan dan negara-negara Baltik. Natalya langsung menyetujuinya.

Di rumah Matthew, Alfred langsung mengajak Matthew melakukan apa saja yang membuat mereka sibuk. Mulai dari main hoki sampai dart, mulai dari memanggang daging sampai menonton film. Pelan-pelan Matthew bertanya, ketika mereka sudah sama-sama mengantuk, mengapa Alfred melakukan ini semua—beraktifitas tanpa henti dan seringkali tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

"Aku sedang ingin melupakan sesuatu."

"Aku sedang ingin melupakan sesuatu."

Begitu jawaban Natalya ketika Katyusha bertanya mengapa Natalya begitu sering bercerita malam itu, baik tentang ponsel barunya sampai trip singkatnya ke negara Georgia baru-baru ini. Tidak biasanya Natalya mau membuka mulut saat di ruang tengah, apalagi saat di meja makan. Ini bukan Natalya yang biasa—Katyusha yang paling sadar.

Karena perasaan bukan setumpuk furnitur yang bisa dengan begitu mudah dipensiunkan dan dialihkan ke bak pembuangan. Selalu ada yang tertinggal. Dan bukan jaminan waktu adalah penyapu termudah.


	3. Conclusion

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus, slight!Canada/Ukraine.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance,  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : historical references, political stuffs, post-cold war era.

_(Pasca perang dingin, Alfred menambah aliansi. Mengetuk rumah kecil berteras penuh salju untuk memberikan sebuket bunga matahari, "Selamat datang di dunia internasional, Belarus—Natalya.".)_

* * *

"Kau serius?"

Star berdasi biru itu mengangguk. Alfred pun menyeringai lebar. Yang kemudian tersulap menjadi gelak tawa keras. "Negara itu? Meminta bantuan pada IMF? IMF, dari semua orang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan?" Alfred pun memutar kursinya, menghadap jendela kaca besar yang mencapai lantai. Oh, langit D.C. tampaknya tak terlalu senang hari ini. Dia menggeleng-geleng sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Mana kakaknya yang dia bilang sangat ingin dia 'nikahi' itu? Bukannya teman bergantungnya cuma itu?"

Lalu gelak tawa konyol lagi.

Si staf tidak berani mengemukakan asumsinya. Tentang bantuan yang 'tak cukup hanya dari satu pihak'.

"Dasar aneh."

"Jadi ...?"

Alfred mengangkat pandangannya. "Apanya?"

"Apa ini perlu kita abaikan saja?"

Alfred mengetukkan jarinya di meja. Selaras dengan gerak penanda detik yang disimbolkan tanda titik dua di jam digital di mejanya. "Biarkan dua delegasi bertemu."

"Apa pada akhirnya kau akan menyetujuinya?"

"Cermati isi dialog nanti."

Staf tersebut membuka-buka menu pada  _smartphone_ -nya. Mengecek jadwal. "Mereka sepertinya akan datang ke IMF pertengahan bulan depan."

Kening lelaki yang berada di balik meja itu mengerut. Matanya bergerak ke beberapa arah untuk sesaat, mencari hal di pikirannya. "Wah, sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa ikut, sepertinya. Aku harus pergi ke Jenewa juga Brusel. Tapi kurasa wanita itu tidak akan datang juga."

Yang di hadapannya tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Pada akhirnya dia hanya mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ala kadarnya dan pamit untuk keluar. Alfred melepaskannya dengan santai.

Namun setelahnya dia berbalik menghadap ke jendela. Lalu membayangkan langit yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah, hanya agar dia bisa tersenyum dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia pun mengambil dompet dari saku belakang celananya. Dibukanya. Dipandanginya salah satu bagian. Dahulu, di bagian yang sekarang ditempati lembaran berisi foto dirinya, Arthur, Matthew dan Francis, di sebuah  _booth_ , ada foto dua tangan. Dua tangan yang memakai cincin yang sama. Difoto dengan latar belakang langit biru.

Foto tangan itu entah di mana sekarang.

Andainya foto itu masih ada di sini dan tak banyak hal yang berubah ... sudahlah.

* * *

Sebesar apapun keinginan Alfred untuk menghindari Natalya agar dia bisa benar-benar terbebas, tetap saja ada hal-hal yang tak bisa dihindari. Dan walaupun dia begitu ingin menjauh, dia masih punya utang. Dia tidak boleh selamanya lari.

Sebab, bagaimanapun, dia masih terikat pada Natalya. Kalau dia benar-benar ingin bebas, dia harus dengan benar menemui dan mengatakan hal penting itu.

Agar sepenuhnya terlepas.

Mungkin dengan itu, dia akan lebih lega? Dia cuma bisa bertaruh.

"Al ... kau masih menyimpan ini ...?"

Alfred langsung tersadar. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menurunkan kaki dari lengan sofa. "Apa?"

Matthew hanya menatap Alfred sebentar, lantas mengembalikan perhatiannya pada isi kotak hitam yang dia temukan di laci sudut ruang tengah apartemen kecil Alfred. Apartemen di utara New York, tak jauh dari lokasi pertemuan dunia yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

Alfred pun menyeberangi ruangan. Dia cuma tersenyum miring sambil menggelengkan kepala ringan, mengangkat bahu di hadapan Matthew. "Aku hanya belum mau membuangnya. Rasanya ... entahlah. Tidak bisa. Kau pasti memahaminya."

Jari Matthew menyusuri permukaan cincin yang masih bersinar itu. Permatanya masih cemerlang. Tidak ada cela atau gores yang terlihat, seolah Alfred merawatnya dengan benar-benar baik. Benda ini sangat bagus—dan Matthew menaksir harganya, mungkin dua kali lipat harga cincin yang dia beli untuk dirinya dan Katyusha yang sekarang, salah satunya, menggantung sebagai mata kalung di lehernya.

"Cincin ini ... cantik sekali ..."

"Yah ... secantik yang menerima ... ah, apa yang kukatakan tadi? Ha ha ha, lupakan, Matt, lupakan. Mattie-ku tidak mendengarnya, Mattie-ku tidak mendengarnya~~" Alfred memain-mainkan tangannya di depan wajah Matthew, seperti tukang hipnotis amatiran yang sedang mengadakan percobaan.

"Aku tahu, Al. Kau selalu ingin berlari tapi ... salah satu bagian dari dirimu menolaknya ..."

Alfred berbalik sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Karena kami masih terikat, Matt, masih terikat! Aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan yang benar-benar tepat untuknya dan aku juga tidak mampu—ah, tidak, tidak, aku hanya belum menemukan waktunya. Sudah berapa tahun sejak dia terakhir kali menginjakkkan kaki di rumahku? Sepuluh? Atau lebih? Tapi ... uh, sial. Aku belum bisa tenang kalau belum menceraikannya secara personal!" dia menggulung jari-jarinya ke dalam telapak, namun kemudian mengempaskan tangannya ke udara, lalu mengulanginya lagi. Kalut.

Matthew hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, "Apa kauyakin ... satu-satunya hal yang paling kauinginkan sekarang adalah mengucapkan perpisahan terakhir?"

"Ya!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin berpisah darinya?"

"Matt, tidak usah ditegaskan lagi. Aku hanya ingin bebas! Aku ingin bebas dari tahun-tahun dan minggu-minggu juga malam-malam yang kosong dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang teman tidurku itu. Aku tidak perlu dia lagi karena dia sudah memiliki kakaknya dan Amerika benar-benar bukan prioritasnya dalam hal meminta bantuan dan bersandar! Aku mungkin  _hero_  untuk perdamaian dunia dan segalanya—tapi satu-satunya yang tidak bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjadi pahlawan untuknya," Alfred terengah-engah. Mengepalkan tangannya. Napasnya begitu berisik sampai-sampai Matthew mengerutkan kening. "Sudahlah. Satu negara bukanlah masalah. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak berarti untuknya asalkan di mata dunia aku tetap bisa menjadi yang terbaik."

Matthew kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, buang isi kotak ini ke sungai ... aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang juga, mungkin, eh?"

Rahang Alfred menggantung. Lantas dia merusak tatanan poninya dan duduk kembali. Kali ini di lengan sofa.

"Kau boleh berbohong padaku soal ini, Al ... tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tidak akan tersakiti. Tetapi ... kalau kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, lihatlah ..." Matthew berjalan mendekat, masih memegang kotak cincin yang terbuka. "Siapa yang terluka?"

Alfred mengangkat kepala. Dia mendesis.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kaumau, Al. Semua tergantung padamu. Berbohong juga tidak apa-apa, karena yang menanggungnya hanya kau sendiri," Matthew tidak lagi menatap lembut kali ini, walaupun senyum tipisnya terlihat. Alfred bisa melihat segelintir ancaman yang sedikit menakutkan—yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi—dari Matthew. Matthew, saudaranya yang penuh keajaiban sifat.

"Heh," Alfred pun tertawa sarkastis. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia pun meraih kotak itu. Memandangi cincinnya sambil tersenyum. "Katakan padaku. Apa seorang  _hero_  boleh memiliki kelemahan?"

Matthew tersenyum lebih lembut. "Kau membuat banyak film tentang mereka. Kenapa kau masih harus bertanya?"

"Ha ha ha," si kacamata mengambil cincin dari dasar kotak. Dia mengangkatnya dan membiarkan sinar matahari terpantul dari berliannya. Terlihat ukiran nama  _A_  di bagian dalamnya. "Andai aku penulis skenario, aku akan menulis satu ciri tentang pahlawan itu. Dia punya kelemahan dan kekuatan yang berasal dari satu orang. Kelemahan yang bisa menghancurkannya ketika satu orang itu meninggalkannya, namun ketika orang itu disakiti,  _hero_  akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya."

Matthew pun duduk di sofa bagian seberang. "Dialah  _heroine_  itu, Al."

"Ya, mari kita lihat," Alfred pun memasukkan cincin itu ke jarinya. Segera diabaikannya setelah terpasang. Matanya sibuk mengejar langit di luar jendela yang gordennya setengah terbuka. "Mana kita tahu, apa si _heroine_  akan memilih  _hero_  atau rival  _hero_?"

* * *

Berterimakasihlah karena hari itu Arthur terpaksa—mau tak mau—mengajak Peter ke ruang rapat. Dan dia membuat keributan di pojok bersama gengnya ketika bermain kartu karena tidak diperbolehkan bergabung di meja besar. Memindahkan perhatian Alfred. Sementara, ya, sementara, setidaknya selama rapat berlangsung.

Matthew mendorongnya untuk mendekati kelompok Baltik dan Russia ketika rapat berakhir.

"Oy, hai."

Natalya menoleh dan mendelik. Katyusha di depannya langsung memekik, "Matvey!" dan berlari melewati Alfred. Matthew memisahkan diri lebih jauh dari saudaranya, bersama Katyusha.

Alfred mendeham dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Apa kabar?"

Wajah Natalya dingin. "Baik."

"Bagaimana bantuan IMF-nya, hm?" Alfred memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Dan kabar kehidupanmu dengan kakakmu? Katanya sudah menikah, 'kan? Ha ha ha ha!"

Alfred tidak melihat Natalya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di kedua sisi tubuh. "Termakan gosip dari mana, sialan?"

"Ow, ow, ow—sudah berani berkata begitu padaku? Nat, Nat, tidak ksuangka kau sudah berkembang sejauh ini! Hebat!" Alfred lalu mengerutkan kening. "Lho, Nat? Kau aneh. Kausuka kakakmu, 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau malah tidak senang dengan berita itu?"

Natalya menggeram dan mulai menyiapkan kekuatan di tangannya untuk memberi Alfred pelajaran.

"Lucu, lucu," Alfred menepukkan tangan.

"Kau—" Natalya tiba-tiba terdiam. Matanya agak membulat dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, lalu dia menggeleng seolah sedang menolak apa yang dia lihat. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang barusan hampir saja menampar Alfred.

Seringai, "Kenapa? Tampar saja aku." Alfred bahkan menepuk pipinya sendiri, mengundang kekasaran itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cincin itu ..." tanpa sepenuhnya Natalya sadari bisikan itu cukup nyaring untuk didengar.

Napas Alfred tertahan sebentar. Dia membuka mulut tapi tak jadi. Setelah menata kalimat-kalimat dengan cepat di depan kepalanya, baru kemudian memasang topeng tersenyum seperti anak kecil bodoh, dan dilapisi gelak tawa konyol. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya dia terkekeh, "O ho ho, ow—aku salah memakai cincin, ternyata! Kukira ini adalah cincinku yang satunya—"

"Dia memang ingin memakai itu. Aku melihatnya."

Matthew membelokkan situasi. Dan dia dengan mudah menarik perhatian Natalya dengan kalimat itu. Wajahnya tegas dan dia tidak seperti Canada yang mereka kenal, yang hanya bisa bertatap-tatapan dengan kikuk dengan orang lain.

"Dia masih menyimpannya, Nona Arlovskaya."

Alfred salah tingkah dan tiba-tiba saja begitu ingin mendorong Matthew, tetapi dia mengurungkannya dan langsung membuang muka. Dia mendesis dan kepalan tangannya menutupi bibirnya. Dari sudut mata Natalya memperhatikan,  _tidak pernah Alfred terlihat seperti ini_.

Natalya cuma sempat beradu pandang dengan Alfred sebentar. Setelahnya ia memutar tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Bunyi  _high heels_ -nya berisik sekali, bertempo cepat dan berderap seperti mars perang. Katyusha hanya sempat berpamitan singkat pada Matthew dan langsung menyusul adiknya.

Alfred menatap Matthew, " _Bro_ , aku tidak meminta hal itu."

Matthew sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau memerlukannya."

Alfred tertawa sarkastis.  _Bagus, aku telah memperlihatkan sisi itu di tempat umum_. Tetapi dia merasa bersyukur karena yang tersisa di ruangan hanyalah orang-orang yang sibuk dengan gosip masing-masing juga Peter dengan gengnya yang tak pernah bisa diatur. Semoga saja mereka semua tak punya cukup waktu untuk memperhatikan.

"Jadi—Matt—aku harus apa?"

"Aku ... akan bertanya pada Kat nomor ruangan Natalya Arlovskaya."

Alfred tidak ingin memikirkan apakah hal ini akan membantu atau malah memperparah keadaan. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin melewati lebih banyak tahun dengan hubungan yang memburuk. Di saat seperti inilah dia sadar Matthew kadang-kadang jauh lebih memahami dirinya daripada dia sendiri.

* * *

Hanya tiga kali ketukan, Alfred langsung dibukakan pintu.

"Kau—"

"Hai, Nona. Butuh sabun tambahan atau mau membuang sampah?" Alfred kemudian tergelak. Menggaruk kepalanya. "Oke, humor yang jelek. Maaf. Apa aku boleh masuk dan bicara?"

Natalya memutar bola matanya. Dia sempat ragu sesaat dan mendorong daun pintu mendekati wajah Alfred, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengalah dan melebarkan jalan untuk Alfred. Mempersilakan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Alfred melangkah sambil memperhatikan bagaimana isinya. Benar-benar  _Natalya_. Mengingatkan Alfred pada kamar yang dahulu sempat ditempati Natalya dan kamar mereka, yang selalu dirapikan dan ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga hampir tak ada benda yang bergelimpangan bahkan keluar dari tempat seharusnya barang satu sentimeter. Cuma ada satu koper dan satu tas tangan. Selebihnya, cuma ada satu blazer yang digantung di dinding. Semuanya rapi.

"Teh atau kopi?" Natalya mendekati dispenser dan kulkas di ujung sana, di balik tembok kecil berkaca.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku belum butuh minuman," Alfred melonggarkan dasinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa gerah, sampai akhirnya benar-benar melepaskannya tanpa pikir dua kali. "Duduklah. Aku ingin langsung bicara. Dan ini serius. Aku akan bercanda pada waktunya, oke? Boleh minta tolong didengarkan?"

Natalya terdiam sejenak. Lantas ia menaruh cangkir ke meja kembali. Sempat merenung sesaat sambil memandangi marmer meja dengan bibir membentuk garis lurus. Akhirnya dia menurut dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Alfred. Dia merapikan roknya ketika merapatkan kaki, dan sempat mencuri pandang ke tangan Alfred.  _Dia masih memakainya_. Lalu Natalya menutup matanya beberapa detik. Mengulang masa lalu sesaat, masa di mana tangan itu menyentuh, memeluk, dan merabanya dengan paduan hangatnya kulit dan dinginnya logam mulia. Kadang-kadang, ia memang butuh itu. Berharap lagi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah ... ehm, menikah,  _uhuk_ , dengan kakakmu sendiri? Secara diam-diam, seperti cara kita?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Tidak pernah ada hal seperti itu."

"Kau menginginkannya, 'kan?"

Jeda sebentar. Natalya melirik ke kiri, "... Ya."

"Lihat aku, Natalya," Alfred bersuara tegas. "Dan kau menginginkannya sebagai siapa? Sebagai Belarus atau Natalya?"

Natalya mulai gelisah dan tidak mau melirik Alfred. Hanya membuat laki-laki itu berdecak dan menggeleng.

"Mana Natalya yang tegas dan berani waktu itu? Yang bisa menguasai cara menembak dengan tipe senjata ala Amerika yang jarang dipakainya dalam waktu hanya lima menit? Yang bisa bertahan melewati banyak perang dan pendudukan dan berhasil menjadi dirinya sendiri?"

"Apa perlumu mengetahui itu, Alfred Jones? Kita sudah berpisah dan kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku sendiri—"

Alfred mengangkat tangannya, yang salah satu jarinya dilingkari cincin. "Kau masih Natalya Jones,  _Madam_. Aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan sama sekali. Dan kurasa aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya. Setidaknya untuk seratus tahun ke depan."

Natalya membuka mulut namun tergagap dan dia menelan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia mendesis lalu menggeram dan membentak, "Oke, oke, tutup mulutmu dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara! Jangan pernah memotong! Lakukan apa yang kaumau setelah ini!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Nyonya Jones."

Natalya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menutup mata ketika mendengar frasa nama itu. Dia menarik napas, sebelum akhirnya buka suara. "Bersama dengan kakak, aku merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman karena orang-orangku merasa lebih aman dari ejekan atau kritikan. Lebih dekat dan berpihak dengan orang-orang yang sedarah—orang Rusia—membuat mereka lebih tenang dan merasa seperti di dalam sebuah keluarga, dibandingkan dengan memihak pada orang yang jauh dan tidak tahu tentang mereka. America, kau bisa membandingkannya ketika kau bersama Canada atau bersama orang asing seperti kakak atau kelompok Baltik."

Sempat alis Alfred berkedut ketika mendengar Natalya menyebutnya  _America_ —suatu hal yang dirasanya membuat mereka benar-benar jauh satu sama lain. Dia menahan dirinya.  _Sebentar, hanya sebentar lagi_.

"Mungkin kami belum bisa dikatakan makmur, tetapi bersama orang-orang yang lebih dekat asal-usulnya lebih menjamin ketenangan dibandingkan bersama orang-orang yang berideologi bebas dan bukan kerabat dekat kami. Aku mendekati Kakak ... demi mereka semua."

Jeda terjadi cukup panjang. Alfred mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Sudah?"

Natalya mengempaskan punggungnya ke punggung sofa. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Tolong jawab satu hal."

"Nn."

"Sebagai Belarus, kau memang mencintai dan memilih kakakmu, karena itu yang terbaik untuk orang-orangmu. Ya—kita ini memang begini—hidup demi mereka dan atas nama mereka," Alfred tersenyum pahit. "Tapi kita juga punya sisi manusiawi, yang membuat kita bisa berbuat baik dan turut mengatur serta tidak hanya mengikuti kemauan bos yang kadang-kadang ... di luar batas. Dan sebagai manusia, kau, Natalya Arlovskaya, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sesaat, mata mereka bertemu. Alfred tak banyak menuntut, dan itu terlihat di matanya. Lembut. Natalya merasa tenggelam. Kembali ke dimensi tua yang hanya memiliki kepercayaan dan kenyamanan. Tanpa pertimbangan lain. Yang membuatnya memilih Alfred, baik secara  _nation_  maupun personal.

"Sebagai  _United States of America_ , aku mencintai banyak entitas. Mulai dari Canada sampai England. Mulai dari France sampai Australia. Mulai dari Japan hingga Iceland. Demi kebutuhan diplomatik dan kebijakan luar negeri. Tapi secara personal, aku hanya ingin Natalya Arlovskaya."

Adu pandang lagi. Tatapan Natalya berkabut. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia hanya menoleh ke samping dan mengosongkan pikirannya, tak peduli pada airmata yang lepas kendali. Ia mencoba tak memikirkan apapun agar dia bisa menemukan jawaban jernih setelah dia menarik napas, namun ia gagal. Ia malah semakin terjebak di ruangan dengan berpuluh cermin, dengan banyak bayangan dirinya di dalamnya dan masing-masing menyerangnya dengan berbagai tuturan. Mulai dari kenangan bersama Alfred sampai fasilitas yang disediakan Ivan. Mulai dari hangatnya rumah Alfred sampai nyamannya ruang tengah Ivan.

Yang berikutnya ia sadari adalah Alfred yang duduk di sampingnya. Alfred menyingkirkan rambut Natalya ke balik punggungnya, dan memutar pelan wajah perempuan itu untuk mengarah padanya.

"Kau belum menjawabnya."

Natalya masih membeku bahkan ketika Alfred mencoba memeluknya sesaat. Alfred seolah memeluk patung kaku.

Alfred mundur. Tertawa kecil. "Kukira kau sudah ahli membagi dirimu secara adil. Kapan kau menjadi representasi dan kapan kau bisa jadi seseorang yang benar-benar seperti manusia. Padahal kau lebih tua dariku, Nat," tersenyum satu kali. Alfred lalu menyisir rambut Natalya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. "Mungkin kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama kakak-kakakmu. Dan kau adalah adik terkecil. Aku mengerti itu."

Laki-laki itu pun berdiri. Natalya mendongak dan wajahnya seperti menahan perih dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tetapi Alfred cuma tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tahu hal terbaik untuk dirimu. Pikirkan jawabanmu. Besok masih ada pertemuan, dan kuharap setelahnya kaubisa datang padaku untuk menjawab. Aku bukan laki-laki yang akan mengambil keuntungan dengan cara memaksa perempuan yang sedang kebingungan—dengan cara menciumnya dan memintanya untuk memberi jawaban yang kumau. Itu menodai hak dan kebebasanmu untuk berpikir."

Natalya berdiri namun seperti salah tingkah.

"Inilah sisi Alfred-ku, Natalya. Kuharap kau juga menggunakan sisi Natalya-mu dengan baik. Dan tolong, jangan pernah lukai diri Natalya yang kaumiliki." Alfred pun membuka knop pintu. Sebelum pergi dan menutupnya, kepalanya menyembul, "Sekadar info, ini adalah hal yang diturunkan Iggy padaku. Jangan salah, aku juga bisa jadi  _gentleman_ , ha ha ha!"

Alfred pun pergi. Mata kosong namun masih basah milik Natalya memandang daun pintu hitam eboni itu.

* * *

Riuhnya itu tak bisa menjadi hal yang mengalihkan diri mereka. Meski tak mengatakannya pada siapapun, mereka berdua tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Katyusha bahkan bertanya apakah Natalya sakit. Arthur dan Francis heran kenapa Alfred sering salah bicara dan tertawa dengan aneh.

Beruntung, Ludwig yang memimpin pertemuan hari kedua ini dan Alfred tidak perlu mengacaukan pertemuan yang sudah kacau itu.

Ketika akhir yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga, Alfred beralasan dia ingin tidur di ruangan rapat saja karena kamar apartemen New York-nya berantakan. Dan Natalya, sengaja berjalan paling belakang untuk membuat Ivan lengah dan akhirnya dia tidak jadi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruangan itu terasa terlalu luas untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah memastikan orang terakhir, Iceland, telah keluar, akhirnya Natalya menutup pintu.

"Jadi?" suara Alfred bergema.

Natalya bersandar di pintu. Menepikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Menunduk sambil melirik ke kanan. Dia cuma mengangguk.

"Apa artinya itu, Arlovskaya?"

Derap kaki juga bergema. Natalya ingin mundur tetapi tidak punya tempat. Begitu dia mengangkat kepala, Alfred yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Apakah itu 'ya, aku masih mencintaimu, Alfred, karena aku blahblahblahblah'," Alfred memutar bola matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar nan konyol. "Aku butuh jawabannya sekarang Natalya. Aku sudah menunggu semalaman."

"Ya, Jones, puas?" Natalya bertanya sarkastik. "Dan mulai sekarang, kau punya kewajiban untuk mengajariku tentang bagaimana cara menjadi dua entitas yang berbeda di dalam satu tubuh. Tentang menjadi Natalya dan menjadi Belarus. Setidaknya, lakukan itu dengan benar agar aku tidak perlu meninggalkanmu lagi. Puas?"

Gelak tawa pun memenuhi ruangan, bergaung berkali-kali dan Alfred pun mengakhirinya dengan mengacak rambut Natalya. "Begitu caramu untuk bilang cinta, ya? Hmmmh, bukan sesuatu yang konyol atau murahan, kok, cuma, ya ... menyenangkan dan menghibur," Alfred tak mampu menahan cengirannya. "Sekarang, pulanglah ke kamarmu. Ganti pakaian. Yang santai saja tidak apa-apa. Temui aku setengah jam lagi di area B5 di  _basement_ sebelah utara."

Alfred menatap Natalya dengan isyarat,  _ayo buka pintunya_. Natalya masih bergeming. Malah, dia memegang knop pintunya dan menggeser dirinya untuk melindungi benda itu dari Alfred.

"Heeei."

Natalya menarik wajah Alfred dan menangkup pipinya, mencium bibir lawan bicaranya dengan mata tertutup. Alfred tak memikirkan penolakan. Salah satu tangannya melingkari pinggang Natalya dan salah satunya mulai meraba pintu untuk mencari knopnya. Dan walau dengan mata tertutup serta masih menikmati rasa rindu yang sama-sama terpendam sekian tahun, dia berhasil membuka pintu dan mendorong Natalya untuk berjalan keluar.

Masa bodoh dengan dunia luar. Dia begitu ingin dunia tahu, inilah dia, Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, dengan entitasnya sebagai bagian dari Amerika, juga memiliki orang yang bersedia dia jaga dari perang apapun dan kegilaan badai dunia seperti apapun.

Ketika mereka mundur dan sama-sama refleks untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, Alfred dan Natalya menangkap basah Sealand dan Wy yang sedang tercengang dengan mulut terbuka di seberang sana.

"Aaaa, aaaaaa, aku tidak melihat apapun! Aku tidak melihat apapun tadi! Aku masih suciiii!" Peter memekik sambil berlari menjauh dan menutup matanya. Tangannya yang lain mengibas-ngibas di udara.

"Ini gara-gara kau terlalu lama di toilet tadi, bodoh!" Paula memukul punggung Peter sambil turut berlari. "Ini karena kaaauu!"

Alfred langsung terbahak-bahak.

Dan di depannya, masih memegang tangan Alfred, Natalya tertunduk sedikit, dan menyuarakan kekehan kecil yang bahkan tak sempat disaksikan dan didengar Alfred.

* * *

Natalya menepati janji. Bahkan lebih cepat dari yang diminta Alfred. Natalya bukan tipe yang akan berdandan lama, tentu saja. Asalkan pita di kepalanya telah terpasang rapi, dia tak akan ragu untuk melangkah keluar kamar.

Melihat Alfred yang datang dengan sepeda motor  _sport_  besar berwarna merah-hitam, Natalya bersyukur dia memutuskan untuk memakai jeans hitam ini. Dan jaket denim berwarna serupa. Alfred di seberang sana, jaketnya hitam-merah dengan model  _sporty_  dan sepatunya merah terang. Jeans birunya tak mencolok.

Begitu menyadari Natalya telah datang, Alfred segera melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di leher kaos. Diberikannya helm untuk Natalya.

"Ke mana?"

Bunyi  _klik_  helm Alfred terdengar. "Kita butuh sepasang cincin yang baru."

Natalya mendelik ke tangan Alfred. Cincin yang kemarin sudah tidak ada.

"Aku yakin punyamu sudah hilang entah ke mana," Alfred mengerling.

"Maaf-maaf saja," Natalya naik ke kendaraan tersebut. "Sudah kubuang bertahun-tahun lalu," dia membenarkan helmnya lalu menguncinya.

"Ha ha ha, sudah kuduga," mesin pun dihidupkan. Alfred menoleh, dan walaupun mulutnya terhalang sisi bawah helm, suaranya tetap terdengar, "Kenapa ragu, huh?" tangannya pun menarik tangan Natalya untuk melingkari pinggangnya. "Kita sudah biasa lebih dari ini, 'kan?" dia pun tertawa jahil.

Natalya cuma menyimpan kata  _sial_ di hatinya. Dia mendengus secara nyata.

Perjalanan pun dimulai. Natalya tidak pernah naik kendaraan terbuka seperti ini selama tinggal di Amerika, dan harus ia akui:

ini perjalanan terbaik yang pernah dia miliki selama di tanah Paman Sam. Lebih menyenangkan dibanding  _trip_  dengan mobil terbaik Alfred sekalipun.

* * *

Setelah negosiasi panjang dan pemilihan yang kadang-kadang membuat mereka berselisih kecil, akhirnya desain cincin baru dipilih. Sederhana seperti sebelumnya, namun ukiran nama dibuat di bagian luar, disertai dengan berlian biru-putih-biru untuk Alfred dan putih-ungu-putih untuk Natalya. Baru bisa selesai paling cepat tiga hari lagi, dan itu artinya Natalya harus menunda kepulangannya. Dia akan memperpanjang masa tinggalnya, dia sudah memutuskan.

"Aku akan jujur pada Katyusha soal alasannya," Natalya menarik kursi di balkon restoran. "Dan Ivan ..." dia memandang pada langit New York sesaat. "Aku akan beralasan lain. Dia akan kuberitahu nanti ... nanti saja."

Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Itu terserah kau," dia menerima buku menu dari pelayan. "Apa kaupikir dia akan menerima?"

Natalya menarik napas, "Sebagai Ivan, kurasa dia akan menerima."

Senyum Alfred tersembunyi di balik buku menu.

Alfred meminta satu porsi daging sapi panggang besar dan kalkun. Natalya syok mendengarnya, karena dia hanya minta salad buah dan muffin, beralasan bahwa dia tidak lapar.

"Porsi makanmu semakin mengerikan."

"Tapi aku punya alat olahraga tambahan di rumah," Alfred menusuk kalkunnya. "Dan tambahan jam latihan sebanyak setengah jam tiap malam."

Natalya bertanya-tanya ... tentang bagaimana hidup Alfred setelah ia tinggal pergi. Tetapi dia menyimpannya untuk nanti. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua, sekalipun itu artinya harus dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Setelah ini kita  _check out_  kamar hotelmu, ya. Biar malam ini kau sudah bisa tidur di apartemen New York-ku. Atau kalau perlu, besok ketika yang lain sudah pulang ke negara masing-masing, kita juga segera kembali ke D.C. Atau mau memilih rumah lain?" Alfred menawarkan dengan entengnya.

"New York cukup," Natalya menggigit  _chocolate chip_  di atas muffin tersebut. "Atau ... California."

"Ooo~ ho ho ho, kau merindukan Pesisir Barat? Kenapa tidak! Aku akan menghubungi  _West Coast_  untuk membersihkan rumahku di sana," segera saja Alfred mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Natalya untuk protes. Natalya sebenarnya ingin membatalkannya karena berpikir bahwa itu akan merepotkan ... tapi sudahlah. Alfred pasti tidak akan menggubris dan malah mungkin mengatainya  _tsundere_.

"Yaaa, besok mungkin siap. Soal tiket penerbangan ke sana, jangan dipikirkan. Selalu ada cara," Alfred lanjut makan. "Bulan madu yang pertama setelah sekian tahun, hm? Dan walaupun aku punya pekerjaan yang harus selesai—oh,  _no, no, no_ , jangan disanggah—aku akan minta Washington untuk mewakiliku saja. Aku sudah menunggu saat ini bertahun-tahun, Nat ... yang sempat kutakutkan tidak akan terjadi. Jadi jangan biarkan aku mengacaukan hari-hari bahagiaku sendiri."

Natalya urung bicara setelah berkali-kali dipotong. Namun bukan berarti dia marah. Dia hanya menyimpan semua kata-katanya sebab dia tahu, Alfred tak melakukannya untuk menjahati.

Alfred melakukannya bisa jadi karena dia terlalu rindu.

Dan ... ya. Dirinya juga.

* * *

Begitu memasuki apartemen Alfred ... ya. Alasannya saat di ruang rapat tadi sore bahwa dia ingin tidur di sana saja karena rumahnya berantakan ... bukanlah kebohongan.

Natalya memijat keningnya mendapati kamar tidur. Pakaian kotor bercampur dengan gulungan selimut. Koper terbuka dan nyaris kosong. Gelas dengan air putih yang masih separuh ada di mana-mana, berikut cangkir kopi dan buku-buku yang susunannya berantakan. Laptop bahkan terbuka dengan hamburan kertas di sekelilingnya.

"Um, Nat, berdua akan membuat semuanya lebih cepat, 'kan?"

Natalya duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melepas jaketnya. Dia menggeleng pada Alfred di hadapannya. "Kau gila."

"Yaaa, tidak sempat, ha ha ha—"

Natalya menarik kaos Alfred. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk beres-beres sekarang."

Mendapati kilat warna mata Natalya yang  _sungguh_  dia kenal, Alfred pun menyeringai seperti rubah.

Natalya yang lebih dulu menangkup wajah Alfred dan menariknya ke arah tempat tidur.

Alfred tidak pernah lebih lega daripada saat ini: ketika dia tahu yang rindu bukan hanya dia.

Ini rindu resiprokal.

Dan simbiosis mutualisme yang sempurna.

* * *

"Banyak hal yang sudah berubah. Kita tidak bisa tinggal satu rumah lagi seperti dulu," Natalya menatap langit-langit sambil menyusuri tepian selimut dengan tangannya. Masih pukul dua, tetapi setelah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan, mereka sama-sama tidak ingin tidur lagi. Setidaknya untuk satu jam ke depan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu," Alfred menyilangkan tangan dan menjadikannya bantal. "Tetapi hal itu bukan hal buruk, 'kan? Matthew dan Katyusha juga begitu sejak dulu."

"Aku bisa sering-sering datang ke D.C. Negaraku adalah negara kecil yang tak terlalu direpotkan oleh banyak urusan seperti negaramu. Aku bisa meluangkan banyak waktu. Tetapi kau ..."

Alfred menghadap Natalya. Mencolek hidungnya, "Hubungi saja kapanpun kau akan datang. Maka aku akan bilang di mana aku berada dan kau bisa menyusulku."

"Mmm."

Alfred menarik tubuh Natalya, mendekapnya, menghangatkannya lagi dengan interaksi kulit dan kulit. " _I fucking love you, you Belarusian Wolf_ ," bisiknya di depan telinga Natalya.

" _Damn Eagle_ ,  _shut your dirty mouth_."

* * *

Mereka bersama-sama pergi ke bandara dengan taksi hari Rabu itu. Alfred harus ke Lima dan Natalya memang sudah harus kembali ke Minsk. Tidak bisa diperpanjang lagi karena tadi malam Bosnya sudah menghubungi.

Sebelum memasuki terminal keberangkatan masing-masing, Alfred menggenggam tangan Natalya. Mencium keningnya. Dan mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kakak."

Kening Alfred berkerut. Natalya memalingkan wajah. Menahan tawa. Tahu bahwa Alfred sangat sensitif dengan hal yang sempat menjadi masalah di antara mereka.

"Sial. Mulutmu memang harus dihukum."

Satu ciuman lagi. Di bibir. Dominansi Alfred berikut kegilaannya. Tetapi Natalya tak pernah bosan untuk melawan.

"Oke," Alfred mendelik ke kiri dan kanan. Sudah mulai menjadi pusat perhatian, dan artinya mereka harus benar-benar berpisah sebelum jadi bahan tontonan. "Sampai jumpa di Kiev, empat bulan lagi."

"Ya."

Sebelum berpaling menuju arah lain, Alfred mengambil tangan Natalya yang dilingkari cincin di jari manisnya. Mencium cincinnya.

Natalya menarik napas.  _Ini bukan perpisahan lagi. Ini awal baru_.

**end.**


End file.
